


Echoing Balance

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat tendencies, Chadrien, Chat!Marinette, Drabble Fic, Duusu cameo, F/M, Kwami Swap, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug!Adrien, Mari and Plagg little shits to each other, Maribug, OCness, adrienette - Freeform, been waiting for a chapter fic kwami swap for so long, different kwami influences so some different behaviors and views, episode rewrites, i'm excited, interactions and moments, ladybug tendencies, mommy!Tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 28,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: There's a great beauty in balance. Even if there are changes, some things will always stay the same, no matter what.





	1. Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I've always, always, alwaaaays wanted to do a chapter fic around the kwami swap. The biggest issue? Wtf do I do story wise? I had the ideas, the differences from canon, the interactions, the possibilities; but no solid story to push it along. Nothing solid, except for moments. So this will be my next drabble fic!
> 
> This will include random interactions to episode recreations, maybe an actual story will develop later? We'll see, either way, I plan to have fun with this ;3

Notes filled the air, crisp and perfect. A lovely tune Tikki didn't doubt would be pleasing to anyone's ears, would have been melodious and lovely. But a kwami as old as she, she could pick up what was wrong.

There was no passion.

No life or love for the notes.

As crisp and sure as the notes were, they were lifeless copies. Done perfectly by the player, but just… lacking enjoyment.

It bothered Tikki.

It left her sad, watching her chosen pour over the keys, focused on finding the right notes.

That was not the purpose of music she knew. Music was to echo the soul, music had mistakes when played and explored, it was part of the fun, part of the experience.

It appeared Adrien didn't share that, and neither did his father.

Tikki sighed, taking out another mint from the little bin Adrien gave her. This was the struggle with holders like him. To successfully wield her and Plagg's miraculous, there has to be careful consideration of traits. Holders needed a good, healthy mix of yin and yang traits, matching their respective miraculouses and yet still balancing them out. And this before her was the issue.

Adrien matched the desired yang traits of her miraculous. He echoed it's magic, it's nature. He bore the same gentle care, the same passiveness of the ladybug's magic. He was a beacon for the world, a light he didn't mind being so long as he had his shadow there with him.

Tikki perked.

Now that could be a solution.

She hopped closer, calling, "Adrien."

He paused, blinking at her, hands hovering over silent keys.

Grinning, Tikki offered, "How about you create a song for Chat?"

"Create a song for Chat?" he echoed, his eyes going wide.

He had not thought of the possibility! He could! Excitedly, he proclaimed, "She could be my muse!" Just like Mama was for Père! And he was for her!

Tikki beamed, tail wagging eagerly as she echoed, "Yes! Yes! Make a song for her Adrien! Make a song!"

It would put the love for her into his music, respark the passion he used to share with his Maman when they used to play together. This may be the fire he needed for this!

Only then came another issue.

Adrien hovered over the keys, his smile melted away into a dark frown.

"Yes?" Tikki asked.

Adrien glared at the keys, no doubt recalling each and every sound. "It's got to be perfect," he said.

Tikki sighed tiredly. "Adrien."

He spared her a curious glance.

She gently bade, "You do know that a lot of the beauty of art are the mistakes and flaws of the piece. It doesn't have to be perfect. It just has to echo your passion, your feelings, thoughts, desires. Don't work to make it perfect, just create, express yourself!"

By his baffled stare, she easily reasoned he didn't quite understand. She tried again. "There is a beauty in imperfections."

But in the Agreste household, there was no such thing. Creation was fluid, sound, and sure; it came out perfect, no mistakes or flaws in the development and final production. So for Adrien, doing such an imperfect piece, especially for his love, was alien.

He shook his head, brushing off her words. "It's got to be perfect."

As he mentally rolled over the notes, planning out the song. Tikki sighed and returned to her little tin of mints. If only her chosen could treat his hero duties so. She rather he have fun with music than heroing.

At least his interest in music was sparked anew, putting care and personal feelings into this piece. It was a step in the right direction at least.

Perhaps Chat can help with the fun and charm of creative flaws.


	2. How Could You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette strikes back, but at a price.

Sitting on the stairwell above the principle's office, Marinette sat eagerly, watching and waiting for the show to start. Knowing her prey, she'd be coming out soon. And it was going to be great and satisfying.

Beside her in a pink little purse, Plagg popped out, whiskers twitching also eager for this show. She promised it was going to be a good show.

Plagg had high expectations.

Both jerked to attention when a door slammed, and there was the prey, prowling into the courtyard like she owned it. Right on time.

And there was predictable Sabrina, rushing forward with Chloe's expensive purse.

Marientte's lips quirked up, her blue eyes gleaming excited as she leaned forward.

She could almost wiggle in place with how excited she was.

Just as she planned, in her rush Sabrina didn't notice anything different, and snapping the bag open for Chloe, the blonde stuck her hand in the instant it was open.

She got the smell too late.

Just as she touched the "gift" Marinette left her, a "thank you" for the saliva heavy gum Chloe left in Marinette's sketchbook.

Chloe jerked back with a shriek, her hand slick with greasy pale goo.

Slick, melted Camembert.

Marinette purred as she watched Chloe thrash and fling her hand about, trying to toss away the cheese clinging to her fingers while Sabrina gaped in horror. With a loud cry, Chloe sped off towards the bathroom, Sabrina quickly following.

From where she sat, Marinette giggled and purred, enjoying the success of her prank.

A tarnished bag for a tarnished sketchbook.

A fair enough trade in Marinette's opinion.

"How could you."

"Hm?" Marinette turned to Plagg, blinking in surprise at the dark glare he gave her. She narrowed her gaze back at him, defensively asking, "What?"

"How could you!" Plagg repeated, floating out of the purse, his tail straight with his agitation.

"What?!" Marinette demanded.

"You wasted good cheese!" Plagg cried. Then he let out a betrayed gasp, dropping back down into the purse with shock. "This is why you left me in the locker room…"

Rolling her eyes at the kwami, Marinette reasoned, "It was for a good cause."

"Yeah, but cheese was tarnished! It didn't deserve that!"

"...We got a lot more Camembert at home, you know that, right? Like, a whole lot? And that was just one small wheel-"

"All cheese is precious!" Plagg cried. Shooting her a dark look, he spat, "Don't talk to me or my precious cheese ever again!"

Then he snapped the bag closed on her, fuming in the little pink purse.

Marinette blinked at the purse, then shrugged it off, wiggling where she sat happily, too giddy to be soured.

She could live with this.

It'd be quiet now!


	3. It's Completely Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette acts unnaturally.

This was not how Chat Noir intended to save Manon and yet it… it just happened.

She just, just reacted on pure instinct.

An instinct she certainly didn't have before.

Personally she blamed Plagg for this. She blamed Plagg for all the little… habits and behaviors she picked up. It was even worse when half the time, she wasn't even aware that she did them till it was too late.

Leaping away from the akuma, she had expertly twisted around, landing on her feet with grace and ease of a true cat.

And like a true cat, she saved Manon like a cat.

Like she... she was a kitten...

She didn't realize it till she saw the awed and amused smiles of Adrien and Alya, the latter no doubt taking a picture or video for her blog, the Miraculog.

It was then that it clicked in Marinette's head that she was holding Manon by the scruff, the girl's shirt wadded up in her mouth and held tightly by her fangs.

Face going red, she set Manon down, trying to ignore the wonder and amused and excited stares locked onto her. Turning tail, she fled away back to the akuma, internally screaming all the while.

She couldn't believe she did that...

Later that day, Plagg was no help to the flipping out girl.

"I really don't see the issue here," the kwami huffed, rolling his eyes down at his chosen and she tried to bury herself under sheets. "That's just how cats carry kittens. It's natural. _Completely_ natural."

Marinette let out a protesting whine. "It's not natural for humans!"

Plagg let out a teasing cackle. "Whose to say your truly human anymore."Gaining animal qualities with the miraculous, Plagg could see it debatable. Take the turtle for example. No _natural_ human could live two hundred years like someone with the turtle miraculous could.

And the ridiculous optimism of ladybug holders.

Unnatural.

Marinette flipped the sheets away, a shrieking "What?!" bursting out of her.

Plagg flashed her a twisted grin before zipping out of sight, not responding to her frantic demands. "What do you mean?! I'm not human anymore?! Plagg!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I get some asks/mention about this, yes, the feminine version of Chat Noir is Chat Noire.  
> But for me personally, I don't want to change a hero's name due to their gender. I don't think how a hero's name is spelled, or what that hero name is, should be restricted to what their gender is.
> 
> I apologize if this bothers anyone, but I won't be changing the spelling of Chat Noir to make it more feminine to match a female holder. Same goes for Adrien, who will still be known as Ladybug in this. I want to at least do one fic of cat!Marinette calling herself Chat Noir.


	4. Kim's a Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette knows this better than anyone.

First time it happened, Marinette shrugged it off.

Second time it happened, she was a little suspicious. And annoyed, but she'd live.

Third time she's starting to call bullshit to this.

Fourth, she's now damn sure he was doing this on purpose.

This fifth time, she was really done.

"Kim!" she practically hisses.

Smugly, Kim sat in her spot. And he knew it. And was totally doing this on purpose to get on her nerves and it was working damn it. "Marinette," he practically purred back, and smugly took a bite of a macaroon.

"Again?" she grumbled, waving her hand at him.

"It's a good spot!" he argued.

She knows this.

That's why she chose this spot!

Not one to ever back down from a challenge, Marinette moved to stake her claim.

That involved plopping down next to Kim, and trying to push him aside so she could have her spot. For this was the perfect spot. The place was quiet, there was a sunny patch she could relax and doze in, and she could draw at her leisure. Alone. Just her.

It was her spot to relax at.

Only Kim couldn't get that. And made a game of pushing her buttons.

So she pushed him as far as she could then tried to settle in her spot, the sun at her back.

She was very unsatisfied with the warm body right next to her.

Giving the smug boy a glare, Marinette dove around him, reaching for his bag.

Remembering how Marinette spilled all his bag's content over the cement steps, Kim snatched it up and held the bag out of reach. Marinette stubbornly swiped at it, but it was too out of reach.

She turned her gaze to the little box of macaroons in Kim had in his lap.

He quickly plucked those up too before she swatted them away.

Bordering a growl, she gave him one last shove before moodily accepting that she was going to have to share her spot today.

Again.

...She should probably just accept Plagg's suggestion of finding a new spot.

"Macaroon?" Kim offered, bouncing the little pink cookie before her.

She accepted it with a muffled growl.


	5. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all because Chat had to bring up nicknames.

"Kitten, Minou, Minette, Chaton, Chataboo, Princess, Purrincess," Ladybug listed off, tapping each finger on his hand as he went, grinning as Chat started to twitch and scowl at the going list of nicknames he had. It was so cute seeing her ears flat on her head, that large twitch of her tail swishing back and forth.

It was a charming game, Ladybug was eager to see how many nicknames he could come up with till the alley cat anapped.

It was going to be real soon.

She did not know asking why he gave her so many nicknames would lead to the list of nicknames he had for her. And he was still going.

"...Kitty Cat, Buttons, Buttoboo, Belle…"

With a loud groan, she teasing called, "Enough My Lady!"

The tease hung in the quiet air, and Chat turned to Ladybug, blinking curiously.

He sat stiffly, eyes wide in surprised.

He blinked at her baffled.

She let a slow, teasing smirk glide over her lips. She leaned closer to him, watching his pupil dialate. She purred, "Sorry, I guess My Lord would've been better."

Her hearing caught the slight sound he made, his body going stiff and his face went red enough to match his suit.

Ladybug has stopped working.


	6. Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette could rival Chat.

Adrien tilts his head, considering the board before him. Tikki suggested that he should start looking into his interests, do what he enjoys. Activities for him, not just his father.

But Adrien found an issue.

For so long, he's only done and dabbled in the interest of his parents.

His mother's fondness of piano, her enjoyment of sports, modeling for his father, the study of language and Chinese culture… they were all his parents' interest.

But what did he enjoy?

He didn't quite know?

When Tikki brought up the idea, there was nothing he could think of immediately.

And there was still the factor that he was a bit restricted.

If Père was going to approve of a new activity, it had to be something that would help him.

He'd probably not be impressed by Adrien joining the videogame club, though Max did extend an invitation to him.

...Adrien did like physics, and science was a successful major. Père would approve of that surely.

He leaned closer, looking at one particular pamphlet.

Baking club.

Hosted at Dupain-Cheng bakery…

"Thinking about joining a club?"

Adrien jumped, whipping around to see and equally started Marinette blinking at him with wide eyes, not expecting him to jump. "Marinette!" he proclaimed, supping in relief and setting a hand on his chest, trying to calm his startled heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry!" she quickly apologized, jerking back and waving her hands wildly, Adrien absently notes the silver ring on her ring finger. "I, I didn't mean-er, I, uh, I, so-"

"It's ok," he cuts in, making a placating gesture. "It's ok, just startled." Nino wasn't kidding when he mentioned that Marinette could be one of the greatest sneaks in the class.

He didn't even hear her coming.

Maybe she could even rival Chat in stealth...

Nah.

Chat was the greatest sneak Adrien knew.

Marinette may be good, but he's still sure his Kitten could be far stealthier.

Marinette gave him an awkward smile, then shuffling on her feet, she glanced at the board, looking over the pamphlets. "What were you thinking, ah, joining?"

Oh right. Frowning, Adrien turned to the board, looking it over with a frown. "I don't quite know," he confessed. Waving to the board, he bid, "There's a lot of possibilities."

"There are," she echoed, plucking the hem of her shirt.

Adrien pursed his lips, humming his puzzlement.

His gaze settled back on the sheet with the baking club. Tapping it, he asked, "Are your parents teaching?" Adrien asked.

"Uh, it's, it's Papa and me teaching..."

Adrien beamed, eyes bright. "That's so cool!" he proclaimed, turning back to the board, missing Marinette's flustered blush. He wished his and Père had an activity they could do together...

Leaning closer to the baking club, he skimmed over it, considering it.

It'd be manageable.

And tasty. If he got good, he could sneak sweets for him and Tikki all the time!

And who better to learn from than bakers!

Turning to Marinette with a cheeky grin, he lightly asked, "If I join, will you show me around the kitchen?"

A sound squeaked out, a sound very similar to a kitten's mew...?

But Adrien wasn't sure?

Turning to Marinette, he was about to ask if she too heard that, only to blink when he found the space beside him Marinetteless. Why, he couldn't see her anywhere. He gaped, surprised. Damn she was fast!

"She really could rival Chat," Adrien murmured, surprised.

Tikki made no comment.

A bit a ways away, Plagg floated out, smug and amused, watching Marinette huddle against the wall, a huge pout on her lips. He doesn't doubt that if she was Chat right now, her tail would've been twitching in annoyance.

"That went well," Plagg teased.

"Shut up," she snapped, "I got excited." She had to do something with that energy.

Though tearing off in a burst of energy back fired on her...

Damn cat habits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon cat!Marinette is one of those cats that randomly dashes around with spurts of energy.


	7. Stress Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg watches out for his kittens.

"Kid."

"But, Plagg-"

"Just do it."

"I'd feel bad though..."

"You think she feels bad about throwing you at the akuma?"

"Of course not!"

"Then do it."

A sigh. "I'm not that sort of cat Plagg."

"Kid, I know cats, I'm a cat. I've been a cat for over five thousand years. All cats do this. It's a very important tradition. You spit on us if you don't do it!"

"But-"

"It's a great stress reliever."

"..."

"Nothing else will be so satisfying."

"..."

"And I say she does deserve it."

Marinette breathed in.

Plagg smiled, green eyes bright. "Do it Kid."

She caved.

She did it.

She pushed Chloe's expensive, designer, ivory purse with gold embroider over to the floor, scattered it's contents to that very floor.

Marinette stared down at the mess she made.

Plagg floated over, grinning. "So...?"

"That felt great."

"Best stress reliever in the world," Plagg praised out, smug.

He knows how to take care of his kittens.

And Tikki grumbles that he's a horrible influence.

He still doesn't understand what she means.

He's a great cat dad!

...Speaking of which, another great stress reliever he knew. "Hey Kid," he called, floating closer, eyes glinting. Marinette turned to him. He grinned. "How about we sneak into the Bourgeois hotel and tear up their drapes?"


	8. Bursting Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's someone's birthday today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically I have a prequel to this chapter, a separate oneshot called: this is why she can't have nice things. First kwami swap I ever wrote.  
> Covers the struggle Marinette faces.
> 
> After this chapter, we're going to have our first Maribug moment~

Marinette sighed contently, practically purring, pleased and proud as she stared down at the wrapped up gift beside her.

Adrien's present.

She got it done in time!

Though, now she just had to give it to him...

She slumps with a sigh, lips pursed in a frustrated pout.

She kept getting to nervous and excited. Every time he turned his lovely, curious eyes to her, she can't help but jump up and flee, nearly bouncing off the walls in her excited rush.

And _Plagg_ , the little jerk, was having a _hoot_ with this.

She sighed out loudly, slumping over the table. Eyeing her napkin, mildly frustrated, she pushed it away, watching it slide off and disappear from sight.

The day was half over too...

Her chances were dwindling.

"Still haven't given your gift to your friend?" her Maman teased aloud, coming over to pop open a window.

Marinette blew a raspberry, lips pursing as her mother chuckled. "It'll be fine Sweetie," her mother said.

Marinette sighed, smearing her face on the counter and rubbing the back of her hand over her face. It should be, yes. But it was just too stressful. She just got to excited and anxious. She picked up the present, frowning.

How was she going to-

Marinette jumped up at a loud cry, whipping around to see her Maman trapped in a bubble, floating outside. "Maman!" Marinette cried, grabbing the window, staring after her with wide eyes.

Her Papa was up there too!

Making a distressed whine, she turned and raced to her room.

"Plagg!" Marinette cried, bursting into her room.

There was a bored, answering hum from her loft bed.

"We gotta go!" Marinette called, rushing up and heading for her bed, eyes locked on the trapdoor above.

He blinked at her. "Why?" he complained.

"My parents just got kidnapped by bubbles!" she said, waving up to the trapdoor, where the bubbles floated into view, people clearly in them. Plagg blinked at them.

"...Well that's unfortunate."

"Claws out!" she snarled.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he sat at the dining table alone, his lunch a usual salad. For today, the exception to his meal was one lone chocolate chip cookie, the dessert of his choice.

He poked his salad, rolling bits of blueberries around on his plate. He stabbed at one, sending one dancing around his plate.

The most enjoyment part of his day probably.

"Adrien!"

He looked up, perking as Tikki floated near, clutching a cookie. "Here you go!" She set it on a plate, beaming at him. "It's your birthday, you should have a little more!"

"Tikki," he gushed. Scooping her up, he brought her close to nuzzle her. She buzzed happily back, pressing against him affectionately.

"I should only have one cookie," he bid, setting her down beside the plate. "You love chocolate chip right? Have one."

Before Tikki could argue, a loud noise sounded outside, drawing both their gazes to the window. Getting up, they peeked outside, blinking at the crowd on his son. All classmates from his school.

And before them, an obvious akuma, one Adrien recognized as Nino."Remember!" the akuma shouted out, "when Adrien comes out, we party hard!"

Adrien set a hand on his chest, touched. "He threw a party for me…"

Tikki didn't share the wonder. She frowned at the scared children forced here. Turning to Adrien she asked, "Ready?"

He stiffened, and drooped with a sad sigh. "I'm ready," he reassures heavily, "spots on."

As the pink magic washed over him, he sped out the back of the manor, jumping onto his roof to peer down at the crowd, he spotted Chat arriving as well, a frown her lips as her blue eyes locked on the akuma.

At least he got to see his minou today.

* * *

"Gotta go!" Chat cried, eyeing the now one pad left.

She turned tail and sped as Ladybug waved after her, before turning to Nino to help the confused boy.

Speeding as fast as she can, Chat hopped along a fence and went along it. She was almost home just a few more stree-

The transformation dropped, and took the cat's grace with it.

With a surprised squawk, Marinette fell off the fence and into the yard below.

"Ow, ow, ow," she muttered, wincing.

Plagg plopped on her stomach, bouncing off of her with a loud groan. "I smell like soap now," he grumbled.

"Probably an improvement," Marinette shoots out, sitting up. Only to give a start when her hand touching smooth wrapping paper. She looked over, surprised.

Adrien's present.

That's right.

She hadn't let go of Adrien's presents, she had transformed holding it.

She still hadn't given this to Adrien!

"So..."

She turned down to Plagg. He pointed to the present. "Can I have it now?"

"No!" she protested, raising the present away from the kwami, shooting him a look. "It's Adrien's!"

"Well he doesn't have it yet!" With an evil smile, he said, "I say it's mine if he doesn't have it at the end of the day."

Pointing to him, she said, "No. Last time you had a scarf, you ruined it!" Because of him, she had to redo this present twice! Get new yarn!

He made her life so hard...

Plucking Plagg, she dropped him in her purse and stood up, sighing. Looking over, she blinked at the yard she fell into.

And the house it belonged too.

Her eyes widened, opportunity presented.

It was the Agreste manor.

Wiggling excitedly at this opportunity, she ran to the front door, slipping into the empty foyer. "A-Adrien?" she called.

She listened to her voice echo off the walls.

Lips pursed, she looked down when Plagg popped out, grumbling, "Marinette, I want cheese."

"Ok, give me a minute," she mumbled, heading to a near desk. Popping off a little note pad, she wrote out a fast note and set it on the present. Giving it a fond kiss, and ignoring Plagg's disgusted groan, she left the manor, excited and nervous.

Present delivered!

* * *

"I still think you should've just given it to me," Plagg declared from her blazer's collar, snuggled up against her neck. "I would have appreciated that _loads_ more."

"Uh huh," Marinette returned, gripping the strap of her bag tightly, trying to hide her nervousness. "Knowing you, you would've torn it up."

"Oh come on! You know the appeal of having yarn everywhere!"

"Regretfully," she mumbled with a slump.

Plagg snickered at that.

Marinette stopped. There was Adrien's limo. Oh boy there was Adrien's limo.

This was it.

_This was it._

Hunching up, she stood still, watching intently as Adrien stepped out. She sucked in a breath, eyes gleaming. He was wearing her scarf!

"Adrien!" Alya called, waving to him as she and Nino turned to him. Marientte drew near, heart pounding, her body itching to move; this was it! This was-

"Hey guys!" Adrien called back, drawing near and holding up the light blue scarf. "Look what my father made me!"

Marinette faltered.

She felt Plagg shift against her neck.

What...?

"That's great!" Nino cried, Alya echoing him excitedly while Marinette stood a ways, listening to their excited chatter.

His... father made it?

Plagg pressed her neck. "You should tell him," Plagg said, whiskers tickling her neck.

"Marinette!" Adrien called out excitedly, waving to her, then hurried to her, a skip in his step. "Look what Père made me!"

He held out the scarf to her, offering a chance to touch and admired if she wish. A smile slid over her lips, Marinette reached, touching the scarf, feeling the soft texture under her fingertips. "It's finely made," she praised.

Adrien beamed.

Then caught sight of another blonde.

"Rose!" he called, rushing to the sweet girl. "Look what Père made me for my birthday!"

Marinette peered after him, smile shrinking a little.

Plagg scolded, "You should've told him."

"He's happy though," she said. "He, that's more important."

"Humans," Plagg scoffed, rolling his eyes before snuggling down, purring as he pressed against her neck.

They can drown that disappointment in cheese later.


	9. Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's got a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go and vote! Don't give it to a third party, that'll be a waste of a vote. We can't afford to waste votes. There's a lot at stake!

With how much Plagg liked to boast about cat and just how gosh darn smart they were, Marinette liked to think she was pretty clever too. It was expected being a cat. She was a clever, beautiful being who should be recognized. And should only be touched if _she_ ever wanted to be touched.

And according to Plagg, cats do no wrong.

But, Plagg, like most cats, was proud and thought there was no wrong or mistake that cats could make.

And most of the time, Marinette kind of echoed this way of thinking.

She was clever, able to slip around any sort of trouble.

There was nothing she couldn't get around.

Except, well... this was just a rude wake up call.

Marinette glared down at the ground below. In her had she held her prize, a fresh pigeon feather, newly obtained this she lost her first in the fight with Mr Pigeon. She had chased that bloody bird up a tree.

And now was stupidly stuck in said tree.

And Plagg, utterly done with pigeons today, insisted on staying home.

So, she was stuck alone in that tree.

No way out besides her wit and grace.

Only, while the wit stayed, the grace didn't.

Marinette shifted slightly, narrowing her eyes as she tried to figure out how to get down. But she just could grasp any good footholds. She was starting to reach that stressful point of just yowling, er, calling out for help.

... _That'd_ be quite the phone call.

_"Hey Alya! It's Marinette! I'm kinda stuck in a tree can you come help me please?"_

She sighed.

Ok. Come on. She was a cat.

She landed on her feet. She may not have the grace, but she could make it.

Probably.

She shifted on the branches, adjusting her hold. If she just got her foot just so... She squeaked in alarm when she slipped. Quickly she scrambled back up, clutching the tree. Ok. That was a bad move.

Maybe, maybe she should just stay here.

Plagg'll come find if he wants cheese... no, he'll just steal from her parents.

Damnit all.

Marinette jumped, hugging the tree when it jerked. What was that?!

"Hello there," an amused and befuddled voice sounded above, a voice she knew... Marinette gulped, cheeks going red as she turned and sheepishly peered up at the bemused Ladybug, staring down at her, the dots of his mask raised high with amused skepticism.

"Hello," she echoes with an embarrassed squeak.

At least he didn't find her as Chat.

He'd _never_ let her live this down if she was Chat.

"What are you doing in a tree?" Ladybug asked, working around the branches till he was beside her.

Marinette waved the pigeon feather, making sure it wasn't close enough to make him sneeze.

Ladybug raised a high brow to her, his smile turning teasing. "Are you stuck?" he asked, laughter lacing his words.

She gave a slow embarrassed nod.

Ladybug laughed, his chortles growing at her annoyed pout. Moving closer, he wrapped his arm around her middle, grinning as he calmed down. "I got you Princess."

Suddenly Marinette was having second thoughts about this.

He was going to have to pick her up kinda to get her down.

Marinette did not like to be picked up!

Instinctively, Marinette tightened her grip on the tree, just as Ladybug tried to pull her closer.

Ladybug paused.

Marinette stood still, lips pursed, very torn.

Very carefully, Ladybug said, "You're going to have to let go of the tree."

She knows.

"It's ok Princess, I got you."

She also knows this. It's just... being picked up...

She breathed.

Told herself it was a way down.

Just a few seconds.

Just a few seconds.

She let go of the tree.

Ladybug pulled her close and Marinette's hands flew to his arm, gripping him tightly as she was slightly lifted and held against him.

She let out a displeased sound as Ladybug moved. With a big hop, they were on ground. They instant they were there, Marinette squirmed out of his arms and tore off shouting, "Thanks Ladybug!"

Ladybug blinked after her.

He was kinda expecting a... warmer thank you than that?

Then Ladybug shrugged it off.

Marinette was weird.

When she was focused, she was focused.

She was probably set on her hat-

Ladybug stiffened.

Oh shit! That's in less than an hour!

He had to go!

Like Marinette, Ladybug tore off, hurrying towards the school to be ready for the hat competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat hates being picked up, but she's up for cuddles when she wants to cuddle X)


	10. It'll be ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partners watch out for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my poc readers, the lgbtqa readers, the girls and women, to those disabled, to veterans, everyone whose scared and uneasy; let this chapter be my hug to you all. We'll get through this. Watch out for others, watch out for yourselves, be careful, be patient, be strong; remember you're loved, and people do care. Trump will be a challenge to get through, one we will get through. Stand for yourselves, stand for others; there's strength in a community.
> 
> Don't ever loose hope.

There's a game that Ladybug and Chat liked to play together. A sneaking game. See who could sneak up on the other, who could catch onto them.

Usually, Chat won.

Being a cat, her steps were as soft as falling snow. And her dark ears always twitched towards him when he was trying to surprise her. Sometimes, to humor him, she let him when, dramatically reacting to humor her gleeful bug partner. If he was going to learn to be a good sneak, he had to be encouraged every now and then!

Rarely, those days were skipped.

Only, today had to be one of those days.

With her hushed steps, Chat prowled to Ladybug, watching him slumped against a wall, a defeated frown on his face.

She fell to a noisy crouch beside him, turning his heavy green eyes to her.

He held out his arms, a rare, silent plea.

Chat answered.

Prowling close, she nestled into his arms, nuzzling the junction of his shoulder and pushing her forehead against his chin. With a shaky breath, Ladybug pressed his face against her dark hair as he held her tightly, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent of home, sweets, flowers, and leather.

Relaxed in his hold, and speaking no words, Chat closed her eyes and purred, letting the soothing vibrations wash over the red, spotted hero.

"It'll be ok," she whispered into his shoulder, feeling a jerky nod against her.

It'll be ok.


	11. Ladybug Miscalculated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki was going to give him quite the scolding for this.

Tikki was going to scold him after this.

Not only did he let the akuma escape, he wasn't helping his partner.

But... this was just too perfect an opportunity!

Black glove covering his mouth to keep from laughing, Ladybug had his yo yo pointed to Chat, recording her rolling around in a huge pile of catnip. A surprise bomb that the akuma had thrown at her.

She wasn't fast enough to escape and was now the cutest, highest cat in all of Paris.

Ladybug _so_ had to remember this.

"Oh my god," Ladybug murmured, giggles sliding past his hands as he watched Chat roll around, a loud purr coming out of her, her tail slapping the ground in her pleasure. This was the cutest, funniest thing Adrien has ever seen.

"Here we can see the wild Chat's true weakness, catnip," Ladybug dramatically narrates. "So powerful is it that it has entirely stunned the great cat. She is a giant kitten now."

Chst stilled, blue eyes locking onto Ladybug.

Ladybug gasped dramatically. "The wild Chat spotted me!"

She rolled onto her tummy, kneading the ground as she crouched, a huge, silly smile on her lips.

"Looks like Kitty wants to play! And pets! I'm happy to give lots of pets!"

Ladybug miscalculated.

Chat pounced forward, but not for cuddles like Ladybug thought.

"No!" Ladybug cried, scrambling up as the black cat tore off. "Chat! Chat wait! I need that!"

Clamped in her jaws was his yo yo.

His akuma cleansing yo yo.

The yo yo was was their only means of cleansing akumas and fixing everything.

And currently a high Chat that was in full on high cat mode had it, a Chat that wanted to play keep away.

Tikki was definitely going to give him a lecture for this.


	12. Luck and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The risks that come with ladybug and black cat miraculouses.

Being a black cat based hero, with a power resolving around bad luck, it was a struggle for Chat Noir. The basic idea for the power of bad luck was that it was to extend to her enemies, help her win, ruin her enemies. But, that was the thing about luck, good and bad, it was all chance. And _all_ parties were involved in this game of luck. That meant, for her and Ladybug, just as good luck can be on their side, bad luck can also grace them, and their enemies can get lucky.

Plagg told her so long as she and Ladybug were in sync, usually their luck would go well. But, usually didn't mean all the time. It meant most often.

Being bad luck, Black Cat was more likely to get the short end of the stick.

Marinette first learned this when Lady Wifi shoved her into a freezer and she lost her ring, leaving her and Plagg to feel the cold at an alarming rate. And of course, it was right after that Plagg decided to reveal this short, exhausting stick to Marinette. Out of the two, she was going to have the more risky luck; usually nothing too bad, with Ladybug, it was always secured to get better one way or another.

It was simply the risky balance they had.

Black Cat experienced more hiccups so Ladybug would succeed, not be touched by bad luck.

It was the job of Black Cat.

To be a guarding shadow, secure Ladybug's victory.

By any means, Black Cat had to secure Ladybug's win.

Even... even at the cost of her own life.

It was a frightening fact, but it was one Marinette accepted.

Had to accept.

For Ladybug... with luck and Ladybug, Plagg explained that it was a lot like light and shadow.

The brighter the light, the darker the shadow.

The better the luck Ladybug has, the worse the misfortune.

Any bit of bad luck that happens to Ladybug could have the worse outcome.

It's best not to risk Ladybug who can reverse all magical damage.

Better for Black Cat to be that shield, to have that risk.

But right now, Chat had to wonder who this bit of bad luck was for.

Her or Ladybug?

Chat was leaning more towards her.

She sat in a crouch, lips set in a grimace, meeting the smug glare of her partner that faced her, his blacks curled up in a cruel, mocking, bitter smile. Her ears twitched to the cruel laughter of Dark Cupid, having a time of his life shooting his dark arrows.

An arrow Ladybug stupidly took for her.

An arrow that could've been easily avoided.

A simple dodge or roll.

That's all it would've took.

But her dumb bug, he didn't realize that.

He had just grabbed her and twisted them around, letting that arrow bite his back.

And now she had Ladybug and an akuma on her tail.

Both of them attacking at long distance, keeping Chat on her toes on. She couldn't get a moment to breath, to plan. Any time she stopped, she had a yo yo or arrow shot at her.

She needed a plan, she needed to divert one of the two in some way, she needed time.

She had an idea for Ladybug, but Dark Cupid...

Her ear twitched.

Chat's blue eyes widened.

Finally.

A time for Chloe to be useful!

With a coy smile, she held her paw up and did a little wave, stuck her tongue out and called, "Nya!"

"STOP BEING CUTE!" Ladybug snapped, blushing darkly and throwing the yo yo at her. Chat dove to the side, jumping off the building and landing beside the nervous Chloe who was clutching Sabrina.

"Chat Noir!" Chloe cried out, relief rolling off of her.

"Hey girls," Chat greeted, then tore off, ducking into a near alley, just in time for Ladybug and Dark Cupid to arrive, both seeing the girls.

"Chloe!" Dark Cupid snarled, tearing their gazes up. Chloe and Sabrina squealed and raced away, the angry cupid pursuing. Ladybug frowned after him, then turned his gaze to the streets below, searching for Chat.

She had to be somewhere...

Chat popped over the rim of one building, shouting, "Nya!"

"STOP DOING THAT!" Ladybug shouted, charging at the coy cat.

And dumbly followed her into another alley, one that would be hard to Dark Cupid to follow.

It was there where the angry ladybug foolishly crept in did the cat pounce.

* * *

Tikki blinked at her wielder, taking in his sulk, bottom lip heavy with a pout as he peered out. For a few moments, she considered him, absently nibbling on mints as she tried to think of the best approach.

Not only was Adrien down about not confessing to Chat, he had fallen under akuma control for the first time.

Something that was very rare for her holders.

It was unideal, thankfully nothing bad had happened.

But it still didn't change that her holder was upset about this.

Something had to be done and said.

This was why kwamis were here, to guide and support.

Tikki glanced to the pile of Valentines her holder received.

She floated over, rolling a mint about in her mouth as she looked through the cards. She slid a heart shaped card out, reading over the poetic response to Adrien's own poem that he had given up earlier. She knew this handwriting.

Smiling, she picked up and floated over to Adrien, humming the opening song of Ouran High School Host Club. When Adrien turned to her, Tikki beamed and held out the letter, continuing her chime.

Brow furrowed, Adrien took the letter, eyes widening as he read over the responsive poem laid out before him.

"She-" he whispered, too awed to finish.

"This is a day to feel loved," she said, tapping the letter, "not restricted to only couples. Your partner loves you too."

Adrien smiled, cheeks colored pink in bliss. Looking to Tikki, he asked excitedly, "We'll make it, right Tikki?"

The ladybug kwami falters, frowning a little as she considers the blond. "It's hard to say," she offered. Love makes hasty decisions when in panic. Today was a good example, today was something Adrien needed to learn from.

Tikki decided he'll learn it another time though.

It's not good to drag him down just as she raised him up.

He'll need to learn and know not to let love overpower him, if he can get past that. Love was risky with miraculouses. But not right now, when he needed support and guidances. So Tikki reminded, "Your two halves of a whole. So long as your together, working in sync of each other, it'll be fie."

By his smile, it was enough.


	13. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets trapped in Ladybug's clutches.

Marinette was so happy. She had new fabric! She was going to do a new design! It was going to look awesome! And Plagg wasn't going to mess with it because she just got him some cheese! The damn expensive Camembert he adores. But, it was going to be a great! And she was going to be productive today!

Only, her master plan was foiled when a red spotted hero came flying, rolling to her feet.

"Ladybug!" she cried in alarm.

The spotted hero didn't respond, curled up and shivering, blond hair sparkling with ice. Marinette grimaced.

Of course there was an akuma today.

She dropped down beside Ladybug, shaking him, trying to rouse him."Ladybug?" she called nervously.

He cracked his green eyes open, squinting at her. She leaned down, looking him over. "Ladybug? Can you hear me?"

He reacted.

Marinette squeaked when Ladybug surged forward, wrapping her up in a tight hug, bringing her down and pressing his cold face against her neck, making Marinette squirm and squeal.

"La-Ladybug!" Marinette stuttered, pushing against him.

Ladybug just shivered and held her closer, tugging her about so she blanketed him. He made a protesting sound when she tried to get up. Keyword being tried. Ladybug imbalanced her every time she moved to rise.

In the distance, she could hear the akuma, cackling as they caused chaos, and the loud squeals of civilians who were liking slipping over a slick road.

_Great,_ Marinette thought. Akuma on the loose, she's trapped, and Ladybug is out. And Chat wasn't coming anytime soon by the looks of things.

Ladybug gave a content sigh, enjoying the warmth coming off her body. "Well at least someone's happy," she mutters, sour and annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely happy," Plagg echoes aloud, making Marinette stiffen.

"Plagg!" she snapped, squirming against Ladybug, much to the bug's annoyance. "Don't you dare eat that cheese!" That was saved for when she was working! That's why she grabbed it!

"Bon appétit," Plagg purred, knowing very well he was safe till Ladybug was warm and awake. At bare minimum, he had thirty minutes to enjoy this treat.

Paris could handle thirty minutes of chaos.

It builds character.


	14. The Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a true brave hero will appear in this scary time.

Adrien was a hero.

It's a fact he takes great pride in. He saves people and the city nearly every day, he faced all sorts of villains. And he had the greatest partner at his side. There was nothing he feared.

Or so he thought.

When Kim screamed out, Adrien came running, ready to help the tall boy.

"What is it Kim?" Adrien demanded, ready to fight for his friend, and looking cool while doing so.

"Spi, spie, spi-" Kim babbled from the desk top.

Adrien frowned at him, coming out of his crouch when he didn't see any danger. "What?" he asked.

Kim continued to babble and stutter, shaking like a leaf.

Adrien gave him a look. "Get a hold of yourself," Adrien said, setting his hands on his hips, "what is it Kim?"

_"Spider!"_ Kim shrieked, pointing down.

An instinctive fear shot through Adrien.

A, a spi-spider?!

Now, Adrien would like to make clear, he didn't fear spiders. Before. So long as they kept a distance and didn't crawl to him, and stayed outside, he was fine with spiders. But, after the ladybug miraculous, he's recently found them… especially unnerving.

Slowly, he turned, following Kim's point.

And there it was.

The _spider_.

That, that looked kinda big, and, and was it crawling towards him?

_It was crawling towards him!_

With a squeal, Adrien hopped up towards Kim's desk, nearly toppling both of them to the floor. The very same floor the spider was on!

Panicking as the spider continued to come towards them, the boys clutched each other, watching in horror as it touched their shadows.

Just a little more and it'd be crawling up-

A glass jar was set on the spider, stopping it's frightful rein.

Both boys looked up to see a frowning Marinette peering at them.

"Marinette!" they cried in relief. Their savior!

With a slightly amused, slightly baffled smile, she reassured, "I got it boys."

"Thank you!"

"I owe you one! And don't tell Alix!"

They sped past her, leaving her alone with the spider.

Plagg popped out of the purse, an evil smile on his lips. "You should tell Alix."

Marinette chuckled. It was a maybe. Though it would be good blackmail to secure privacy for her spot...


	15. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix comes to Marinette for a request.

Marinette paused when Alix sat down beside her, a deep grimace on her face. "Alix," she greeted, setting her pencils down on her sketchbook and turning to the pink haired girl, curious as to why she was here, and what was making her frown so.

"Marinette," Alix returned, glancing up at her. "You're pretty sneaky, right?"

Marinette blinked at her, then considered the girl. "I can be," she confirmed carefully. It depended on what she had to be sneaky about. Like cell phones she found she could swipe like there's no tomorrow. She has yet to even get caught by anyone, and was able to return such devices easily with little difficulty. It was to a point that Plagg wanted to her to try and steal cheese from the market so he could have stolen cheese, though she prompty refused the devious little god.

Stealing cheese.

She was fond of the snack, but it wasn't worth stealing.

Not when they had plenty at home.

And she doubted stolen cheese had any unique flavor to it, despite Plagg's claims.

So yes, she could be quite sneaky when she wanted to be.

"Then, I got a favor to ask on behalf of the class."

Marinette perked, intrigued. "What sort of favor?" Marinette asked slowly.

"The election's coming up," Alix said, "and Chloe's going to run again."

Marinette grimaced at that.

She's all too aware of this.

Something _she_ didn't want. Not again.

She even played with the idea of running herself.

Only Plagg had convinced her not too. _"Do you really want too? You're going to overwork yourself if you ran for class president,"_ the kwami declared. _"I say you got enough to worry about."_

_"But Chloe'll run again, and win, like usual..."_

Plagg had shrugged. _"You survived the last few years. You could get through another. Besides, I stand that you shouldn't take a responsibility you don't want. Just another headache to deal with."_

Technically, the kwami wasn't wrong. And Marinette wasn't too appealed by the idea of class president. And she did have enough to do with school work, hero duties, bakery help, and handling Plagg and by extension Ladybug, the dork mostly taking the chance to goof off while she planned. Then add her hobby of crafts, the commissions that come in.

She had enough on her plate, she didn't need to add running as class president to the list.

Alix continued, "Think you can sabotage her? Give Rose and Kim a running chance?"

Sabotage Chloe?

Marinette's lips curled up, eyes flashing playfully.

That sounded fun.

"I'd be happy too," she told the pink haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Marinette running for class president, I kinda felt it was an idea she liked, but didn't have any real passion for. And did wonder if she even would have time to manage the task. It's seems to me that largely through Tikki that she runs, encouraging her that she could make it. I feel with Plagg, she probably wouldn't run.
> 
> But she would be inclined to even the playing field.


	16. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no greater danger than a cat on the prowl.

How does one sabotage a Chloe?

Oh, Marinette answered, there were many ways.

One, for example, Chloe thinks it's fun to spread around Kim's fear of spiders and blackmailing him out of the run?

Well, all's fair in love and war.

So at the end of lunch, Chloe found her locker full of spiders, and spiders poured into the school purse she left behind. It had sent her into a fleeing frenzy throughout the school, flinging her spider covered hands about as she squealed, and drawing in the attention of all the surrounding students.

"You ok Chloe?" Adrien called out to her when she slowed, making grossed, stressed noises.

She rounded on the blond, snarling, "No! I, there were-" Then she cut herself off, noticing all the eyes on her. Poised, she answered curtly, "Nothing." She slipped off with as much grace as she could manage, ignoring Adrien's skeptical stare after her.

Their friendship may have been shaky since Tikki encouraged him to be more honest about his feelings with her behavior, but that didn't change that the boy didn't like to see her troubled. A snicker tickled his ears and Adrien looked up to see a grinning Marinette peering after Chloe, her gaze far too smug for comfort. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

What were the chances...

He shook his head, brushing his suspicions away.

Marinette was sweet and shy.

She wouldn't hurt a fly.

Adrien beamed at his mental rhyme.

* * *

Next on the list was amusing example number two.

And a real simple task.

Bump into the busy, frantic Sabrina, switch out her carefully written speech Chloe planned to read with Harry Potter spells and many other bits of gibberish Marinette hurriedly slapped together.

It made for the most fun election period in class.

"I imperio you! Stupefy me Grim! Anapneo..." Chloe trails to a stop, squinting at the sheet in her hand.

Snickers ran through the class, while a selective few eyed her oddly. She rounded on the red head, hissing, "Sabrina?!" She flashed the page at the short girl.

The short girl blinked at it rapidly, then uttered, "That's not what I wrote!"

Bustier raised a brow. "Sabrina wrote...?"

Chloe jerked, then laughed sheepishly, quickly grimacing as the snickers grew in volume.

Adrien twisted around to peek at Marinette, taking in her silent smugness.

His eyes narrowed once more at her.

...Was there a possibility that this was all Marinette's doing?

* * *

The third example was the fun and the pleasure of the enemy fall straight into your trap, willingly.

Shushing the snickering kwami in her blazer collar, Marinette walked by with a loud whistle, twirling her thermos of "special tea" about, and like she planned, she drew in the sharp, annoyed gaze of the agitated blonde.

A blonde who was itching for some sort of compensation for this day she's been having.

Marinette was happy to give her that pleasure.

Marinette stumbled, squeaking in surprise and tossing her "tea" out. She landed with a grunt and watched with "horror" as it rolled towards Chloe, stopping at her feet.

Chloe plucked it up, sneering, "What's this?"

"Chloe no!" Marinette cried, almost breaking her composure when she heard Plagg's muffled snickers. "That's my tea! Maman's special recipe!"

"Special recipe?" Chloe repeated with a sneer, she tossed it about, listening to the liquid sloshing inside. "I highly doubt that."

"Chloe, please," Marinette groveled, giving the blond half hearted kitten eyes.

Like she expected it goaded Chloe on.

She unscrewed the cap, and peeked down to get a whiff when Adrien cuts in, "Chloe. That's not yours."

Chloe turned to him, surprised.

Marinette slumped, annoyed.

So close.

Adrien nodded to Marinette, his gaze locked on the blonde. "Give it back."

Mind scrambling on how to keep the plan going, Marinette tempted fate. "Please, it's a really special healing brew. Great for stress."

The fish took the bait.

"Great for stress," Chloe repeated, eyeing the thermos. To Marinette, she declared, "I think I need this more than you."

"Chloe!" Adrien scolded, but it was done. Uninterested in listening to him and waiting something to make her day better, Chloe drunk the tea.

"Chloe no," Marinette called out half heartedly, hopping up to her feet and patting away any dirt on her.

Like she suspected, the effect was immediate.

Chloe jerked the drink away, pale and wide eyed.

Adrien stared at her, alarmed.

Chloe shoved the tea at Adrien and tore off. He stared after her, concerned. Marinette came by and plucked the drink from right out of his hand. "Thanks," she said.

Adrien turned to her, frowning. "What is that?!"

"A healing brew that is great for the nerves and any form of discomfort," she said, sliding the cap back on, smugness rolling off of her. At Adrien's stern stare, she elaborated with a shrug, "Aloe vera juice, extra strong. A, natural laxative."

"So... she'll be ok?" Adrien asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah," Marinette reassured with a grin. "Why, I'm sure she'll feel loads better afterwards."

Adrien peered at her, skeptical and still unsure whether Marinette's been plotting and harassing Chloe all day. He had no solid proof outside her amusement. Mindful, _everyone's_ been pretty amused with Chloe today.

"Well um, I hope you feel better soon!" Adrien offered, moving along with a frown.

If not Marinette, who seemed especially sassy today (it was intriguing), Adrien wondered whose been tormenting Chloe?

Very satisfied with herself, Marinette peered after Adrien, leaning against the railings and mentally patting herself on the back.

Ah, what a fun day this was.

Plagg popped out of the blazer's collar, a chortle bursting out of him. "Oh that was brilliant!" the kwami cried out, falling against her neck as he laughed. Then he elbowed her chin, commenting, "Good job Kid, you were so in the zone, you even talked to your crush like normal! No stutter or freak out!" And was pretty cool and slick, just as all his kittens should be.

"Yeah," she agreed, leaning back, just so very satisfied.

Only to stiffen up, wide eyed. "I did what?!" she rushed out.

Plagg rolled his eyes.

Well, he reasoned,at least today was a success.

* * *

It was satisfying to say that Chloe lost. In a landslide.

Chloe's "important business" led to her missing out the final important election meeting, the grand finale speech before the big vote. And by Marinette's vague encouragement, Rose and Kim went about the school, making their speeches and trying to impress their classmates. No Chloe to fear.

They were now going to enjoy class president Rose this year, with vice president Juleka at her side.

Marinette was rewarded with a free visit to the Lourve.

And Adrien still couldn't figure out who had tormented Chloe all day.


	17. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat betrays Ladybug in the worst way.

Ladybug is feeling very betrayed right now.

Chat was cuddled up in a lap, purring like a motor, and cutely kneading at the air, all content, comfortable, and cute.

Only, she was all cuddled up in Rose's lad.

_Rose's lap._

_Not his._

Ladybug just, couldn't help and wonder how?

This cat refused to cuddle unless she wanted to cuddle. Or saw that he really needed a cuddle. That was the only exception.

But, she pretty much _never_ wanted to cuddle up with him.

_But she wanted to cuddle with Rose?!_

How?!

All this love and attention he pours over his partner, and she, she...

_She wants to cuddle in someone else's lap?!_

The betrayal was too much!

And Rose waving to him excitedly and pointing to Chat excitedly didn't help.

It was just a cruel reminder that Chat was cuddling with _her_ and not _him._

That was it.

He wasn't bringing her anymore Camembert.

She can give him her biggest, saddest kitten eyes she has, he won't cave.

Not till she cuddles up to him.

Ladybug was going on strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone ever have that moment where the cat you care for and isn't really affectionate with you goes gaga over someone else?


	18. Ladybug tries to go on Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is determined to stand for his strike. Well, he tries too.

"Alright!" Chat declared as she hopped down beside Ladybug. "I grabbed a lot of cookies for Snack Night!" She flashed her partner a beam, only to pause when Ladybug just kept facing away from her, arms crossed, a pout on his lips. And no small bag of cheese for her. He came snackless. Blinking her glowing blue eyes at him, she tilts her head cutely, asking, "Bug?"

He childishly jerked his body away, intent on ignoring her.

Chat raised a brow at him, then frowned, her tail giving an annoyed twitch behind her. Crossing her own arms, she demanded, "What's up?"

"Oh like you don't know," he huffed.

"Uh, yeah? I don't?"

Offended, Ladybug declared dramatically, "You were cuddling with someone else!"

Chat blinked at him, surprised, tail dropping still on the ground. "That's it?" she asked.

He gaped at her. "That's it?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like I ate your cookie in front of you, it's just cuddling Bug. I can't believe you didn't bring me any cheese for this. I expect twice as much next time."

Ladybug made a strangled, displeased noise. Then he declared, "I won't!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm on strike!"

She hummed.

Just as he opened his mouth to persist, she brought out a cookie, holding it out to him, "Do you want a cookie?"

Ladybug stubbornly turned away.

"Ok, I guess I'll have this cookie to mysel-"

"My cookie!" he cried, snatching it from her, and angrily ate at it. He quietly grumbled, "This is a good cookie."

She quietly snickered, then took her own, munching on it. "If it bothers you that much, I guess I can cuddle with you more often."

Ladybug gasped dramatically, nearly dropping his cookie. "Really?"

"Not too often," she warned.

"Of course, but, uh, cuddle now?"

Chat paused, turning to him with a frown. "Now?"

"Please? With cheese on top?" he pleaded.

Chat was real tempted to point out he didn't bring cheese.

She sighed, and nodded. "I expect scratches."

"Of course!"

Sighing, she got up and settled against him, letting the ladybug hero happily cuddle and hug her. And per bargain, he happily reached up and scratched the top of her head. In an instant Chat started to purr, pressing against his fingers and rolling her head about, helping him get to just the right spots.

Yes, this can be doable.

So long as it's not every single patrol.

She was an active cat with a purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore the idea that Marinette loves cheese like Plagg, especially since it looks like Adrien loves chocolate chip cookies, like Tikki.


	19. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a question.

Marinette nibbled on her cheese, absently drawing out a ladybug themed dress. And feeling a little tempted to draw Ladybug himself wearing it.

She was just sketching out his yo yo when she paused.

Turning around, she called, "Plagg?"

There was a pause, then he loudly insisted, "I'm not eating cheese on your bed!"

She narrowed eyes, then rolled them. "Plagg, do I have more powers?"

He peeked at her from her loft. "What?"

"Ladybug's got two powers, but I only have one?"

Plagg snorts. "You're two halves of a whole, you have the same amount of powers."

"Then why do I only know one?"

"Because I deemed you aren't ready to know more. You're Black Cat, the opposite of Ladybug. Where he's creation, good luck, healing, and order; you're destruction, bad luck, ruin, and chaos. All your powers revolve around those. Of course I can't tell them to you willy nilly! You know Miraculous Ladybug? How it covers the whole city fixing everything? You can do that! Only the opposite of fixing."

There was a nervous, quiet, "Oh," from Marinette.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Don't be so intimidated Kid. The perk is the balance. Take your Cataclysm. Ladybug has no control over Lucky Charm, gives him what he needs, not what he wants. Cataclysm you can control. You can ruin anything however you want. The same goes for your move that affects all of Paris. You can control where that chaos goes. Or what happens."

That was a perk… but still unnerving to hear about it.

"Stop fretting Kid, you have no need of this power, and I'm not going to reveal it yet."

Tilting her head, she asked, "When's such a power needed?"

"Oh, usually when a Black Cat needs to take on a city. Having a mass power of misfortune is handy when facing a nasty dictator."

"Ah."

"You'll know your powers eventually, but when I think you're ready, or they're needed."

"I think I'm quite satisfied with Cataclysm."

"Works for me!" Satisfied, Plagg ducked out of view.

Marinette turned to her drawing, contemplative. Then jerked with a start. "Plagg! Stop eating cheese on my bed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I propose Catastrophe as Chat's move that could ruin all of Paris, releasing little ghostly black cats that race and fly over the city causing any bit of misfortune Chat wants, from Paris suffering a cold to crumbling buildings.


	20. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so unexpected for our heroes!

"You shouldn't be doing this," Tikki scolds, frowning from where she sat on Adrien's head.

Adrien shushed her.

He couldn't lose focus!

Especially with how horribly things were going!

Nino looked like he was having a panic attack, and Marinette looked bored out of her mind. She was stubbornly set on waiting for Adrien to show before this meetup got a move on, and it was stressing Nino out.

And making Adrien very tired.

Now Adrien was very touched, but damnit Marinette, you were getting in the way of his matchmaking!

Ignoring Tikki's sigh above, Adrien pressed his earpiece, demanding, "What are you doing?!"

Nino jerked, turning Marinette's calculating gaze to him. Chuckling sheepishly under her stare, he leaned far away from her, hissing back, "Trying not to panic?!"

_"Nino, seriously, it's just Marinette."_

A strangled sound on the earpiece.

Adrien frowned.

Tikki leaned down, asking, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Tikki," Adrien impatiently stressed. "I watched a lot of animes. I know what I'm doing."

Tikki sighed above him. Oh this sweet bug. This naive sweet bug.

"Alright," Adrien voiced, pushing on the earpiece, "Nino, I want to you do exactly what I tell you. It's a sure fire plan that won't fail. First gaze into her eyes and make sure to remain eye contact…"

Tikki flopped on Adrien's head, sighing. Oh boy.

Out on the bench, Marinette was getting really bored. She thought this was going to be a fun trip to the zoo with friends, a great opportunity to hang with Adrien (and hopefully not spazz out); only, it was still her and Nino, and awkward silence.

Plagg shifted in her blazer's collar, harrumphing. "You know, right now, we could be taking a nice nap on your sunny balcony, munching on cheese."

"I know," she sighed, making sure Nino wasn't paying attention. "But it's a great opportunity to hang out with Adrien!"

He shot her an unimpressed look. "It appears he's not coming."

"Shush," she hissed. She was not going to let the kwami ruin this for her!

At least Alya was here for backup.

She believed in Adrien too!

Marinette didn't need this kwami's skepticism!

"Marinette!"

She turned sharply, blinking at Nino as he glared down at her. Did she do something?

"Marinette, I," Nino started, face going red.

She blinked at him, tilting her head cutely, getting a bit concerned. Was he ok?

"I, Adrien likes you!" Nino practically shouted out.

Marinette started at him, then squeaked in surprise, face exploding red. In her collar, Plagg rolled his eyes. Oh boy.

In the bushes, Alya did a fist bump.

In the bushes on the other side, Adrien squawked in alarm, cheeks going red. "Nino!" he cried, "No!"

Tikki hummed, unimpressed with her chosen.

She really wondered where he got the idea that he could matchmake successfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, it's fixed.


	21. Limited Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug luck can turn rather harsh.

Tikki had warned him about ladybugs and bad luck, how harsh that bad luck can be. Despite this warning, Adrien never really thought about it.

He probably should have.

In the fight with Timebreaker, Ladybug wasn't paying attention, he didn't see the piece of the broken watch that had caused Timebreaker. He slipped in the piece, send him stumbling to the ground.

The akuma charged him as Ladybug scrambled to get up.

He wasn't going to escape the akuma's clutches, he instinctively knew this.

She was going to get him.

He was going to fade and disappear.

Fear shot through him as that dark glove came down.

His breath sucked out when she slammed her hand down, body going stiff, his blood turning cold.

Only, she didn't touch him.

She, she touched… she….

A cry ripped out of Ladybug as he felt a slight jolt wash over Chat's body. A body that had draped over him, her face pressed against his neck, her ears down and flat on her head. As Timebreaker withdrew, Ladybug scrambled for Chat, breathing fast as her body started to feel flimsy against him, nothing more than warm air under his hands. Just barely anything solid under his touch.

There was a cackle above, a cackle that brought Ladybug's furious eyes up. Timebreaker flashed him a mocking smile. "Looks like her time is out!" With a cackle, Timebreaker turned and skated away, rollerblades glowing, sparking for travel.

Ladybug snarled after her, withdrawing from the frozen, fading Chat.

"You're not getting away this," he growled, his yo yo echoing his fury in a loud hum. He shot it out after the akuma.

* * *

Chat jumped out of hiding, diving at the twin Timebreakers and scattering them. She eyed them with a grimace, ears perked up. Ladybug had already appeared, throwing his yo yo at one with the angriest cry she's ever heard.

With a great flip, she landed right next to Ladybug, missing his gasp. "You ok?" she asked.

Ladybug froze a moment, eyes wide then. She jumped when he whipped towards her. "Chat!" Ladybug cried, grabbing the cat and hauling her up into a tight hug, earning a surprised mew from the cat. Instinctively she started to wiggle and squirm against him.

"Ladybug! Akuma!" she cried.

"You're alive!" he cried back.

She paused.

Alive?

Of course she was alive!

What was he going on about?

She shook her head, tensing when she saw the akumas charging at a group of fleeing civilians. "Akuma! They're getting away!" she called.

She nearly slumped in relief when they were tripped. And another Ladybug dropped down beside them, looking very off put. "Hey!" Ladybug cried, pointing to the one clutching her. "Who's this?!"

Chat had no idea how to answer.

The Ladybug that held her wouldn't answer, he just hugged her tighter.


	22. Dangers of Annoying a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's playing a dangerous game.

Adrien could not believe his luck!

Well, he could. But! He doesn't get an opportunity like this too often!

There was Chat, asleep on a low, sunny roof. And it was a nice secluded place for the cat to sleep.

Unable to resist the temptation of saying hi, Adrien rushed towards the cat, parkouring up the wall and grunting as he tried to clamor up. But he just couldn't get a good grip…

All the noise he was making slowly roused Chat from her nap. With a slight growl, she cracked an eye open, seeing who dare wake her.

She blinks.

That looks like Adrien…

Adrien looked up from his struggle, seeing Chat peer at him with sleepy confusion.

"Hi Chat!" he called.

Chat jerked up, surprised with her eyes wide.

Adrien was here.

Adrien was actually here!

Instinct washing over her, Chat reacted. With a loud yowl, she jumped up and fled away, easily hopping up to higher ground. Adrien froze from where he was trying to climb up, then drooped with a pout.

Aw man, he was so close…

Before he could drop down, her head popped back up, blinking at him rapidly. "Adrien?" she called warily.

Perking up immediately, he called, "Yes! Hi Chat! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!"

With a great jump, she landed on her nap roof, ears a little flat. "Ah, it's, it's ok. Just, just surprised is all." Reaching for him, she easily hauled Adrien up.

Happily, Adrien settled beside her, and Chat sat awkwardly beside him, her tail whipping about with her nervousness.

Feeling playful, and wanting to break her away from her nervousness, Adrien reached over and touched her tail. That tail whipped away from him, and she slowly turned and stared at him. A silent demand came from her gaze. _What do you think you're doing?_

Adrien just grinned at her mischievously and reached for that tail once more. Again, that tail whipped away from him, a quiet, warning growl coming out of her.

Completely forgetting the convent protection of his suit, Adrien dares touch that tail again.

Utterly done with this, and had given her warning, Chat reacted. She sharply rolled away onto her back so her tail was far from him, and grabbed his bare hand, clutching it. Mindful, not hard enough to break skin, but that didn't stop Adrien from mentally chanting _ow, ow, ow, ow…_

With a shaky smile, Adrien bid, "You got me!"

Chat just glared at him, a pout on her lips, her tail smacking against the roof, her pupils almost frighteningly thin. She really wanted to make her displeasure clear.

And Adrien completely understood.

He would not do this again.

At least, outside his protective suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I like annoy my cat, and all it takes is a simple, light touch to her tail.


	23. Marinette's Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is pretty fed up today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, I got a new job, so updates may slow down time to time.

Ladybug winced as Chat's ears went flat on her head, muted growls coming out of her as Chloe clutched her tight. And she didn't notice, too busy babbling in excitement of all the fun they can have while Ladybug's on guard duty.

Fun that was likely going to end up very one sided.

And maybe there'd be no fun at all with how much Chat was fuming.

It was a matter of time before the cat's fuse blew.

Ladybug hoped there wouldn't be any scratching when she did.

Chloe gaped dramatically, "We could do dress up!"

Chat released a strangled sound.

Chloe still didn't notice, dragging the cat along. "I got a big bow and a bell and feathery scarf and-"

Chat ripped away from the blonde, baring her teeth as she hissed, "I am not your pet!"

"But-" Chloe uttered, holding up a big, golden bow and looking at the cat hero with her own big kitten eyes.

Chat was not swayed.

Plagg had better kitten eyes.

Even _Ladybug_ had better kitten eyes.

Chat whipped around and prowled off, tail slashing behind her. Ladybug jumped back to avoid that sharp whip of that tail. He gave a start when she started to head for the balcony. "Where you going?" he called after her.

"Away from her," Chat growled.

"Oh come on Minou, she's not..." Ladybug trailed, then jumped when Chat whipped around and glared at him, pupils frighteningly thin. She silently dared him to continue.

Ladybug shrugged sheepishly.

He had no real good defense for Chloe...

And Chat knew.

Before Ladybug could move to grab her, she dashed out and jumped off the balcony, disappearing into the city.

Welp, he was babysitting on his own then.

Chloe followed her, calling out, "Chaaaaat! Don't leave me with this goof!"

Ladybug frowned at Chloe.

Turning to him, she turned away with a huff, nose in the air. The cooler hero gone, she left the weirdo alone on the balcony.

Both blonds wished that cool cat had stayed.

* * *

The transformation dropped the instant Chat passed through the balcony trapdoor. Marinette bouncing off her bed, muttering and huffing. Plagg spun around her, yawning. "Made a good get away I say," the kwami declared. That girl really stunk. And putting a cat through dress up? Cruel. Utterly cruel.

"We did," she agreed, flopping over. Still annoyed, she grabbed one of her pillows and brought it close, holding it in place as she gave it a few annoyed kicks, then she flung it off her bed to the floor below.

She didn't care that she'd have to pick up later, that felt good to do.

"Good throw," Plagg commented, leaning over to eye the pillow.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this," Marinette muttered.

"Welp," Plagg bid, "you have till you get the butterfly miraculous back. Then on it could be just petty crimes onwards." Or some other kind of evil.

Huffing, Marinette sat up, her hair a mess from her frustration. She moved to scale down her ladder, when a window started to suddenly get wiped away, Marinette reacted. She flipped back, laid on her stomach, and peeked up so only her eyes were up to see who this was (and was entirely unaware of her whole head was practically visible).

An _akuma_ stepped into her room, quickly spotting her despite her amazing hiding skills, and flashed her a big smile. "Marinette!" he called in greeting.

Marinette got up slowly, eyeing the akuma warily.

Well this was different.

* * *

Ladybug glared at Chloe.

Chloe glared back at him.

Both were at a stubborn impasse.

Neither willing to cave to the other.

Ladybug breathed, and as patiently as he could be, said, "Chloe, I'm not going to do your physics homework, but I'll happily teach you-"

"Does it look like I care?" she snapped, arms crossed.

Ladybug shot her a grimace.

He really wonders just when did his childhood friend become so impossible? She used to be so sweet! Well, relatively. She was still pretty bossy, but she did have her moments.

Where did those moments go.

Before he could continue to press this, his yo yo sounded on.

A message from Chat.

At Chloe's perk, Ladybug quickly got up and left, though not before pushing her physics homework back at her and tapping it as he gave her a look. As Chloe huffed, he went to her balcony for privacy.

_"Hey Bug, sorry to say that something came up and I'm going to be gone for a while. But! I did find the akuma's true target, and it's not Chloe."_

Ladybug's brows shot up.

Not Chloe?

Who?

His yo yo sounded off with an alert. He withdrew to see and gave a start to see a picture of a smiling Marinette peering back at him. Chat's voice sounded out past it, _"Think you can watch this girl instead?"_

"Ladybug!" Chloe called.

"Sorry, I gotta go! Turns out your safe!" Ladybug called after her, then tore off towards the bakery, ignoring Chloe's shouts after him.

* * *

Marinette glared after Sabrina as the redhead stomped off, her mutters Marinette could still hear from where she stood.

She took great offense to being compared to Chloe.

That was just mean.

She had far more class than Chloe. And was far sweeter. And didn't go grabbed people and trying to forcibly dress them up. Just the remembrance could make her growl. If she was going to dress up, only she could dress herself up.

She trusted her fashion sense more than Chloe's.

"YOOOOOOO!"

Marinette jumped, looking up to see Ladybug waving to her.

Blinking at him, she warily waved back. Ladybug dropped down, beaming. "Hey Princess!" he greeted.

Marinette tensed.

Princess?

That was a little too similar to one of Ladybug's nicknames for Chat. One of his personal favorites being _Purrincess._

He, he didn't suspect, did he?

"I heard from a certain Kitty that you need protection?" Ladybug said.

Marinette flashed him a smile, relieved. "I do! And I get to have the dashing protecting me?"

"I suppose I am rather dashing, yes" Ladybug agreed, pleased, unable to help himself and flex before her. This was much better than Chloe.

Plagg snickered in her blazer collar, and Marinette quickly shushed him with a light swat, unable to stop her lips from curling up. She could not do this if Plagg broke her composure.

"What was that?" Ladybug asked.

"Nothing," she quickly reassured, her smile wide, eyes bright.

Biggest perk of Ladybug, he could always brighten a sour day for her.

Clearing his throat and leaning on the door frame, still grinning, he asked, "So, can the Little Lady tell me what we're dealing with today?"

"Absolutely," she reassured, happily telling him about the akuma and the invitation. Ignoring the slight frown on Ladybug's face, the two made a basic plan for this date tonight.

Marinette gets that pen, Ladybug cleanses.

If things went successful, there was no need of Chat.

When Ladybug was satisfied, he gave her a salute and bid her, "Good luck!" and tore off.

Plagg peeked out of her blazer, yawning. "What we doing? I fell asleep."

"A basic plan," she told him, slipping off to do some shopping since she had time before her date tonight. Good opportunity to grab some cheese, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't feel up to writing out Evillustrator climax, I can reassure that things went much smoother. Marinette laid out the flirts, grabbed the pen, and threw it to LB.  
> A muuuuch smoother climax.  
> I find ladybug!Adrien would be more inclined to listen and plan time to time, a ladybug has to have a plan after all.


	24. Plagg's Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is very distraught.

Plagg can admit, having a holder that lives in a bakery was nice, especially since this bakery sold cheese filled products (though he still thinks they could sell a lot more cheese related products). Actually, with all the sweets they have here, he doesn't doubt Tikki would've loved this place. A sweet holder living in a home full of sweets.

A partnership that sounded meant to be.

Only it wasn't so this time.

He had a fellow cheese lover living in a home full of sweets.

Quite a missed opportunity for Tikki.

But it couldn't be helped.

Either child could work with them, and Fu had placed him here.

Maybe next time Tikki will get a home full of sweets.

...He does hope she's getting enough sugar. They have a skinny Ladybug this time.

Anyway, having cheese filled products at hand is nice, but for Plagg, his absolute favorite thing about this home was Marinette's terrace.

Her very sunny terrace.

On her lounge chair, Plagg leaned back with a content sigh, a cheese filled croissant resting beside him.

This was the life.

A nice warm sun, a mostly sweet holder, a decent amount of cheese for him to enjoy.

Plagg was a happy kwami.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

A shadow rudely fell over Plagg, and the kwami looked up with a grimace. Who dared block his sun.

It was Jacques, that damn, blasted pigeon Marinette tolerated for some reason. Personally, Plagg didn't care for the dumb bird. Plagg thought that this pigeon should go and find his own balcony because this was Plagg's!

...Oh yeah, and Marinette's too.

But _Marinette_ was fine with the bird.

Even fed the blasted thing.

She had no interest in getting rid of Jacques.

...Well, Marinette wasn't here right now…

Giving the bird a dark look, Plagg said, "Beat it."

Jacques turned his head about, eyeing the kwami. "Coo?"

"Scram!" Plagg snapped, darting up and trying to scare the bird away. Jacques jumped up, but didn't flee like Plagg planned. No, he did something worse. He jumped around Plagg and went for _his unguarded cheese filled croissant_.

"No," Plagg gasped in horror. "No!"

He dove over as the pigeon started to peck at the middle of the croissant, precious melted, delicious cheese covering the beak. "Stop! Stop you stupid bird! Rat with wings!" Jacques flapped his wings, knocking Plagg back. Blinking in surprise, Plagg glared at the pigeon, growling. "Don't you know who I am? I am a god of misfortune and destruction! And you have angered me! I will curse you and your children."

Getting really annoyed with the floating mouse, Jacques puffed up, trying to scare the small creature away.

Plagg hissed back, dancing away from those wings, trying to get close to the bird; only to wind up smacked by feathers if he did.

Blast this rat with wings!

Blast Marinette for tolerating it!

Speak of the devil, the trapdoor opened, and an annoyed Marinette peeked out. "What's going on?" she demanded, blinking at the fight between kwami and pigeon.

"This rat with wings is eating my food!" Plagg cried out, rounding on Marinette. "Be the cat I know you are and go at it!"

Marinette shot the kwami a look. "I'm not attacking a pigeon."

"He's eating my food!" Plagg bemoaned, and made a mistake of looking away.

Jacques hit the kwami with another flap of his wings, and unguarded, the kwami was sent flying. Plagg skidded to a stop right by Marinette, grumbling and cursing under his breath.

Rolling her eyes, she plucked up the kwami and said, "Just let the pigeon have it. You're not struggling for survival."

"It was mine!" Plagg complained.

"And there are plenty more than can be yours," Marinette snipped, unimpressed. She plucked up the whining kwami and slipped back into her room, letting the pigeon enjoy the meal in peace.


	25. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is stuck on what to do.

It wasn't often that an akuma stressed Chat out. Often, she always had Ladybug to count on, knowing it was in his power to fix every bit of damage caused by an akuma. He may be a goof time to time, but Ladybug could be trusted to do good work. He's never failed Chat. She doubts he ever will.

Despite this, there were a small few that came close to being really stressful to Chat.

Lady Wifi. She was fast, and could freeze them in place. They had to be fast, had to best guess where to go. She was one of their first as the toughest akuma. There was a surge of panic of her getting shoved in a freezer and lost her ring in there, but she thankfully got it just in time for Ladybug to open the freezer.

Dark Cupid kinda, it wasn't fun having the akuma and Ladybug coming after her. And that kiss. Chat still kinda flipped out about it time to time, even dreamed about it (something she'd never admit to Plagg or Ladybug, especially the latter since he didn't remember).

Timebreaker, she kinda remembered being touched by the akuma, but she wasn't sure if that happened or not.

And Mime, Puppeteer, Pharaoh especially were stressful.

There were a good few that stressed her out. Not too many in the grand scheme. But definitely a good few.

But this, this akuma had to stress her out the most so far.

Pixelator.

Whatever this akuma shot at disappeared into pixels.

Now, that this wouldn't be too bad, it was just like Lady Wifi, she just had to be quick, had to be aware of him. Really had too. She had gotten hit once, and now her right hand were pixels. More of an annoyance than something stressful. Especially since she kept forgetting that detail.

But what was stressful was that there was no Ladybug. No Ladybug at all.

She called him, she waited, she looked.

No Ladybug.

When she hid Jagged away, she detransformed, asking Plagg what to do.

What he told her was frightful.

"I can't sense Tikki."

"What?!" she whispered scream.

Plagg floated calmly before Marinette, simply tugging a whisker as he considered this situation. "She's not dead," Plagg said, "but she's definitely not in this world. I would guess Pixelator got Ladybug."

"Great," she muttered, moving to lean her pixelated hand to her face, only to jerk when it phased through her head. Right. Her dominant hand was gone. Another great thing about this akuma.

No Ladybug.

No dominant hand.

And she was the destroyer of this half.

She couldn't fix anything.

She, she didn't-

"Breath."

She looked up, meeting Plagg calm gaze as he peered at her. "You panicking isn't going to help. If Ladybug got zapped, then do what you can."

"What can I do?" she snapped, running her left hand through her hair, starting to pace. "Can I even cleanse the akuma?"

Plagg didn't answer, but a frown crossed his expression.

She took that as a no and resumed her pacing, muttering to herself as she struggled to figure out what to do.

Plagg watched her, struggling to stay calm himself. Black Cat can cleanse if one had too, but with this... that wouldn't fix anything, and those pixelated could be lost forever through Black Cat's cleansing. If Tikki had gotten hit like he suspected...

He could not afford to have his other half lost.

The world couldn't.

But what else could they do...

"I got it."

Plagg looked up, blinking at Marinette's shift of determination. Holding up her left hand that held the silver ring, she ordered, "Claws out."

* * *

It was safe to say that Adrien and Tikki were panicking.

Both trapped in this vast white world, with a Chloe shadowing them, and a crocodile trailing after them.

There was no way out.

No way for Ladybug to get out.

And Chat was on her own.

With no way to solve this issue.

"I'm not even sure a Lucky Charm could even get us out," Tikki told him, bordering a slight panic from his jacket collar. Adrien doesn't doubt that if Chloe wasn't here, Tikki would be zipping about in a nervous pace.

They had no way to get out.

And couldn't contact Chat without Chloe discovering he was Ladybug.

That is, if they even _could_ contact Chat.

They were... like in a different universe here.

Who's to say they even can connect to Chat from here.

Stressed, Adrien ran a hand through his hair, grimacing. Glancing back to see how far Chloe was, he whispered to the kwami, "There really isn't anything Chat can do?"

"Chat can't reverse anything," Tikki whispered back, buzzing with anxiety. "If Chat tries to cleanse this akuma, we may be lost forever."

Great...

He gulped down the frightening thought.

So all they could do right now was wait-

There was a sound that ripped through the still air, a sound that sounded like a tear.

With a squeal, Chloe raced to him, grabbing Adrien's arm and looking around wildly. Adrien searched with her, alarmed. Then he saw it. Large black tears ripped through the world in a rapid place, tearing it apart. Adrien and Chloe held each other tight, watching with frightened eyes as those tears slashed past them.

And then for a few seconds, the world was still and quiet once more.

Only to jerk and shake, the colors of this world and the tears inversed. The world went black as the tears flared white, with bright bubbled festering out of them like it was a river of lava, ready to explode.

That light grew brighter and brighter, and in a blink, Adrien and Chloe found themselves back in the hotel lobby.

Adrien glanced down at Tikki, meeting her relieved gaze.

_Chat._

_She came through._

With a grin, he pushed away from Chloe and tore off someplace secluded to transform.

It was time for Ladybug to come play, especially since his kitten only had five minutes to spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really doubt Ladybug is the ONLY way of cleansing akumas, it's just Ladybug is the best way too, fixing everything and healing. Fu seemed up to going at HM, so maybe the turtle can cleanse akumas too. Likely all miraculouses are capable of countering each other if being misused, though some are better suited than others.
> 
> In that sense, Chat may have some cleansing properties too, just Plagg hasn't revealed them, maybe due to a cost that comes with it. Cost being for sure, not able to fix akuma damage, and maybe the butterfly gets killed, or Chat soaks up that negativity and for a day, feels what the victims feels. Maybe? Just speculating.


	26. Stay Out of the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a limit to their patience.

There's a simple, unspoken code between heroes and civilians.

Don't get in the way.

Make the effort to stay out of the way.

Alya kinda got this.

She stayed out of the fights best she could, though she never left them.

Chloe usually got this, but evidently not today.

Chat couldn't grasp what was going on through Chloe's head, but the blonde dressed as a black cat, she thought it'd be a great idea to join the heroes in the fight today.

Maybe it was because she was dressed as a hero.

Maybe it was because the akuma didn't seem dangerous. It was Sabrina being invisible and playing tricks. That's the largest she was doing. So, not too dangerous an akuma. But Chat personally believed that those that knew what they were doing should handle it.

She'd be, relatively, fine with Chloe helping.

But there was the key word: heping.

At this moment, Chloe was not helping.

Chat, who absorbs bad luck for Ladybug, was getting the rougher end of this stick. While Ladybug simply frowned at Chloe help, but mostly focused on Vanisher, Chat had to deal with getting hit in the head with a plastic baton, either by Chloe swinging it wildly, or throwing it at where she thought Vanisher was. Chat also had to deal with getting tripped a lot by Chloe huddling close to her, or that plastic baton that had just rolled to her feet. And she tripped a bit by Chloe stepping on her tail.

Later that day, Marinette will wonder if she did go too far (Plagg doesn't think so); she can agree that she could've reacted better, but she was fed up and annoyed, not only dealing with an invisible akuma, and having Chloe trip her up so much as well. She finally just snapped.

Mindful of her claws, she grabbed Chloe and shoved her into the elevator. "For your safety," she snarled, glaring down at Chloe as she stared back at her in surprise. "Stay out of our way." Chat jammed a random button and let the elevator take Chloe away.

She turned to join the fight just in time for Ladybug to crash into her. "Sorry!" he rushed out, scrambling to get up, and pulling Chat up as well. Then he spared a glance at the elevator doors, frowning. "Well that was kinda rough," he said, turning to Chat with a frown. Only to give a start at the glare she gave him, her pupils frighteningly thin. Changing tactics, he offered, "Do you want to go find a scratching post after this?"

"You're funny," she huffed, prowling past him.

...Though, there was an appeal to getting a hold of a scratching post.

Something she could sink her claws into and tear up.

She'll probably do that alone though.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Chloe muttered as she prowled into her room, the fake belt tail dragging behind her. To be so roughly handled, and scolded! She was just trying to help! She could help! But Chat just, tossed her away!

Didn't even give a chance.

She thought Ladybug was a bit impossible sometimes, or just too goofy a partner for Chat to have; but no. Chat turned out to be quite impossible, maybe even more so than Ladybug.

And this…

This …

There was an uncomfortable pain in her chest, an ache in her eyes that was worse than the bruise on her side from where she had hit the elevator floor. She…

_"Chat Noir doesn't appear to be the hero everyone thinks she is."_

Chloe gives a start, blinking at the voice.

He was right.

Chat wasn't the hero everyone thought she was.

_"She so savage and rough, vile as the darkness she represents. Maybe she needs to be replaced, maybe by someone with more elegance and grace."_

That sounded far better.

_"How about it, Chat Blanc? Will you slash away the vileness of Chat Noir? Give Paris the elegant cat it deserves?"_

"An excellent idea, Hawk Moth," Chloe purred out, the name rolling off her tongue. She smiled as the darkness washed over her, leaving a white cat in place.

A pure good cat.

Far superior than Chat Noir.

* * *

The transformation fell away and Adrien rushed to the hotel kitchen, snatching a rare treat for Tikki. Her favorite, chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh yummy!" Tikki cried, snatching the cookie from Adrien and happily digging in.

"Quite an annoying akuma today," Adrien bid, leaning on the counter, a thoughtful frown on his lips.

"You're bound to come across a few," Tikki answered, taking another bite, delightful hums coming off of her.

Adrien frowned, recalling Chat's rough handling of Chloe.

Sensing his thoughts, Tikki voiced, "She should have reacted better, but everyone does have a limit to their patience. And Chloe should have known better than involve herself in the fight."

"Yeah," he agreed with a sigh.

Giving him a bit of a look, Tikki piped, "You're not completely blameless either Adrien."

At his surprised look, she lectured, "As a superhero, you have a responsibility. It's one you _do_ do well, you really do, but part of that responsibility is watching out for not only civilians, but also your partner. Now yes, Vanisher wasn't dangerous, but Chloe became her own hazard in that fight, specifically for Chat. You should have tried to get Chloe away, not leave it to Chat to deal with. It's your responsibility as well to keep civilians out of the way."

Adrien winced, then nodded.

He'll make sure to do so in the future.

* * *

Not in the mood to have anymore attention on her, Chat dodged away from the reporters, intent on rushing all the way home.

Or sit somewhere nice and quiet where she could be alone and get some peace.

Racing on four legs, she got two buildings away from the hotel when she heard a hiss in the air, something coming straight for her. Chat jumped to the side, avoid a black baton slamming into the roof where she was, breaking apart the shingles. Surprised, Chat looked up, spotting another cat.

A white cat.

Chloe.

As an akuma.

"Hi _Stray_ ," the white cat sneered, then she jumped up, diving towards Chat, claws stretched out for her.

Moving on instinct, Chat Noir's lips curled up to show her fangs, and she moved towards that cat, her own claws ready for this fight.

* * *

Adrien was almost home when his cell phone went off.

Stopping, he checked it, blinking when he saw another akuma alert. Didn't they just take care of Vanisher? He shared a look with with Tikki. Summoning the transformation, he jumped up towards the roofs, looking for the akuma.

His gaze quickly settled on a scramble of white and black.

Blinking in surprise, he rushed over, seeing two cats tangled up in a nasty fight with each other. Both ignored him as they fought, hissing and snarling at each other, slashing claws and banging batons against each other, scattering sparks across the roofs.

Chat Noir and Chloe as… Chat Blanc he guessed?

Shaking his head, Ladybug charged in to help. If Chat hadn't detransformed yet, she won't have too long.

He shoved Chat Blanc aside, giving his partner a breather, and earning a surprised yowl from the ivory cat. Chat Blanc stumbled and turned to him with a growl. "Stay out of this bug. This is between us cats."

"Sorry Kitty," Ladybug bid, "I'm here for my partner."

With an angry hiss, Blanc charged.

Noir rushed forward to intercept, and Ladybug shot out his yo yo, searching for the possessed item.


	27. Cat Rolled Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all Plagg's fault.

Adrien sighed heavily, barely paying attention as Tom Dupain-Cheng talked about bakery work, while Marinette moved about, delivering free croissants.

Pere couldn't make it today.

Said he would but… didn't.

How unsurprising.

With his head leaning on his hand, he ignored everyone around him, even Tikki as she tried to reassure him, patting his collar soothingly.

Not that it was doing much good to help his mood.

He just wanted wanted to glum out.

He was only jerked out of his sulk with a loud squeal and a clatter beside him. Looking over, he was surprised to see Marinette on the ground, grimacing. "You ok?" he asked, reaching for her.

"Fine," she huffed, accepting his help and ignoring Chloe and Sabrina's snickers. Gathering up the croissants, she returned to her father's side, reassuring him that she was ok when she asked.

It reminded Adrien that his own father wasn't here.

Glum, the boy was just about to slip back into his sulk, when something knocked on his feet repeatedly.

Alarmed, he looked down, eyes widening at a black cat kwami rolling on the floor, with a bracelet on his head.

There was a kwami on the floor.

A black cat one.

At his feet.

In this classroom.

Oh shit.

* * *

Running on pure instinct, Adrien grabbed the kwami and rushed out of the room, racing towards the empty boys' locker, with Plagg struggling the whole time.

Coming to a stop, he held up the kwami in wonder. This was Chat's kwami. And if he was in the classroom…

He had the same class as Chat…

He and Chat were in the same class!

They did know each other!

Plagg darted up blindly, and Adrien quickly caught him. "Release me!" Plagg snarled. "I'm a dangerous and evil demon! I will curse you! With the worst luck! I'll-"

"Plagg!" Tikki cried in a scolding tone, silencing the little cat.

With a tilt of his head, the kwami called, "Tikki? If you're here then… Ooooooh. Whoopsie. I take that back. I won't curse you Buggo."

Tikki zipped around him, grimacing. "Why do you do this?" she wondered aloud, lightly touching the bracelet. Plagg's ear twitched to her, then bending his head down, he tried to push the bracelet off.

"Stop acting like I intended this," Plagg grumbled back, "just help me get this off. Preferably before my chosen discovers I'm gone. She could withhold my cheese for two days!"

"Wouldn't that be a bad idea?" Adrien asked, poking at the bracelet. "You guys need to eat to keep us going…"

"Plagg and I need to eat certain foods recharge," Tikki told him, "I need sugar, Plagg needs something made with decomposition."

"And my chosen discovered this. Last time I got in trouble with her she gave me mushrooms for a whole day. _Mushrooms_."

"You can live off mushrooms just fine," Tikki snipped, tugging at the bracelet.

"But they're so bland…" Plagg whined.

"Ok hold up," Adrien bid, wrapping his fingers around Plagg, his other hand coming around the bracelet. He started to try and tug it off, only to stop at the sharp series of "Owowowowowowowowowowow," Plagg gave off.

Sheepishly, Adrien commented, "That's stuck pretty good…"

Tikki sighed loudly above Plagg.

Plagg rounded on her, snapping, "Hey! At least there's no war being started this time!"

No sooner had he finished, a shout sounded out, followed by screams from the classroom. Tikki glared down at Plagg. Plagg sat stiffly in Adrien's hands. "Damnit," the kwami muttered.

He was going to be fed mushrooms for the next two days.

* * *

When Rogorcop burst into the room searching for the mayor, and for some reason Chloe followed after him, at the first opportunity Marinette broke away from her father and when for her purse. Only when she snapped it open, she was surprised to find it empty. Only small crumbs of already eaten cheese was in this bag.

There was no kwami.

There was no Plagg.

She can't transform.

Marinette froze, stress and anxiety starting to pile and bubble in her. If that kwami didn't show up in the next five seconds, he was going to have mushrooms for the next two days.

Peeking above the desk to see she was alone, she got up and started to look around. "Plagg?" she called, "Plagg get out here, this is the worst time to be impossible."

But no answer.

It seems Plagg wasn't in this room.

Marinette felt cold and scared.

Where could he be?

Marinette narrowed her eyes.

Drastic times call for drastic measures.

It was time to get out her personal, secret stash.

* * *

Adrien was torn.

There was an akuma running about, and he had Chat's kwami.

"You'll have to do without Chat this time," Tikki bid.

"What?" Adrien repeated.

Plagg moaned in his hands. "I'll get mushrooms for a whole week…"

"Serves you right. Over five thousand years old and you're still causing pointless trouble!"

Plagg huffed. "I'm a being of chaos. It's my nature."

"Well thanks to that, you and Chat are going to sit this one out," Tikki huffed.

"Chat really can't help?" Adrien asked.

Plagg sighed. "She transforms while I still have this, this will end up covering her head too. She'll be blind."

Oh.

Tikki told him, "Just leave Plagg in your locker. We'll…" Tikki falters, "we'll help him home after we get that off. But first we need to worry about that akuma. Plagg, if your chosen comes by, go to her."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Spots on," Adrien called, letting himself get covered in pink magic, leaving Ladybug to hold the little black kwami. Frowning at the little being, Ladybug said, "She's going to be really worried…"

"Definitely," Plagg agreed.

Ladybug shuffled on his feet, frowning. He really hated the idea of leaving Plagg in his locker… especially when Chat wasn't going to have any idea on where he was. But there was nothing Ladybug could do. He had an akuma to take care of, Tikki said they shouldn't know each other's identities, and…

Plagg broke Ladybug's thoughts with a happy cry. Zipping up, Plagg flew off, hitting one wall, then zipping around and darting through the doorframe. "Plagg!" Ladybug called after him, scrambling after the kwami.

He stopped at the entrance, instinctively ducking out of sight when he saw Plagg charging to the girls' locker room. And Ladybug saw who Plagg was rushing towards, a chunk of Camembert in her hands.

Plagg bounced off her, crying out happily, "Cheese!"

"Plagg!" a familiar voice cried out in a scolding, tired tone. "You took Chloe's bracelet?!"

"It was an accident," Plagg commented, reaching for the cheese.

Sighing, she grabbed him and raced towards the kitchen, stating, "Let's get that off then help Ladybug."

It was going to end up being more Ladybug needing to help Chat today.

For Ladybug was standing stock still on the wall besides the entrance. He stood there for ten minutes.

For he had just seen who Chat was.


	28. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Tikki stand on different views.

"I'm coooooold," Plagg bemoaned, rolling closer to Marinette, and pressing against her wrist, shivering.

Marinette gave an absent hum, eyes locked on her latest project. She replied, "I could've sworn I made you a nice snug coat."

Plagg made a face. "I don't wanna wear it."

"Then be cold."

"Such a mean chosen I have," he declared, flopping over her arm dramatically. He fell to the desk when Marinette move her arm away. Plagg shoots her an annoyed look. Marinette still ignored him, focusing on this piece. Cold, and suddenly not in the mood to be ignored, Plagg yowled, "I'm hungry."

"I recall I brought up a plate of mushrooms. They haven't been touched yet."

"I don't like mushrooms!"

"Well Mister, that's what you're having for giving me such a scare, and for starting that akuma."

Plagg harrumphed. Not like he did that on purpose...

Marinette paused, frowning. Turning to the kwami, she asked, "By the way, did Ladybug seem... off to you? Been meaning to ask."

"Nope," Plagg said quickly, looking away and tugging his whiskers. He still has yet to reveal that he had been discovered to Marientte, specifically discovered by Ladybug.

For the moment, he decided to keep quiet. Tikki was set on having new kids keep their identities secret as a safety precaution.

Specifically safety from the partner.

Betrayal from the partner doesn't happen each and every time, same goes to a Ladybug or Black Cat going down tragically; but it's happened enough to unnerve Tikki.

For Plagg, it was a factor of life. Horrible stuff happened. Sometimes it couldn't be helped.

Tikki could try and control life as much as she wished, but life was unplanned and chaotic and harsh.

He can humor his half till she got this sorted with her chosen, but if a reveal happens, it can't be helped.

He would like to remind her that every reveal doesn't lead to tragedy, but even he can't say the same wouldn't happen with these two. It was just a maybe chance. That went to every pair. Every miraculous holder. Life can just suck a lot.

"Here we go!"

Plagg looked up in surprise, just in time for Marinette to pop the little red and black spotted coat she made him over his head. Plagg yowled and squirmed, hating to admit that yes, he was warm, but at the cost of being covered. He didn't like this! As Marinette plucked his whiskers out against the black fur of the hood, she flashed him a smug smile, cooing, "You look so cute."

Plagg glared at her, tail smacking the desk.

Unbothered, Marientte turned back to the little black coat she was working on, a gift for Tikki.

And a bonus for both of them.

They transform while the kwamis wore this, they'll have a nice warm coat to wear during the winter.

She beamed at her expert planning.

Warm kwamis, warm heroes.

She was knocking out two birds with one stone.

* * *

Tensions ran a little high in Adrien's room, it's been heavy since yesterday, with Adrien and the little ladybug kwami being at odds.

Both frowned at the other, verbally ramming against each other as they fought on this.

"It's _not fair_ ," Adrien stressed.

"I know," Tikki clipped back.

"I should tell her," he said, too annoyed to feel the happiness and excitement anymore. Tikki had dashed that with her persistent press of keeping his identity secret, of not revealing to Chat that he knew who she was.

He had long since accepted keeping identities secret when Chat had said they should. _"Hero 101,"_ Chat had said with tired reluctance, _"it'll keep us safe that way."_

He got that way of thinking. Tikki had backed and encouraged this. _"It's dangerous to reveal yourself, no one must ever know,"_ she had stressed the very first day he got her.

But things had changed.

He knew.

And he didn't like being the only one knowing. They were partners. They had to be on the same page.

That meant he should tell her.

Not just to be closer to her, it was fair. He knew, she should too.

"It's too dangerous Adrien," Tikki insisted. "What if Chat got hit by an akuma and fell under it's control? What if it ordered her to reveal you?"

"You know that rarely happens."

"But it does happen." Because he isn't always careful enough. And Chat was always more likely to take the blow for him.

And the very same could happen to her.

He was putting her at risk too.

Adrien ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. "I need to tell her."

"You _don't_."

His cell went off, alerting them that it was time for patrol.

"Don't tell her Adrien," Tikki pleaded. "It's too risky, too dangerous."

He grimaced at her, and grumbled, "Spot on."

He didn't feel enlightened as the pink light washed over him. He grimaced at the floor instead. Running a hand through his hair with a sigh, he got up and jumped out the window, ignoring the nippy breeze in the air, numb to the coming chill of winter.

When he arrived at the meeting place, Chat was waiting for him, an excited smile on her lips. She was curiously wearing a ladybug themed coat, with black fur snug around her face. She turned her bright eyes to him, calling out, "Hey Bug! I got a little gift!" She held up a little pink box. "A little something that will keep up all warm this coming winter. Though this one has a little more to it since Tikki's sensitive to the cold..." She trailed as he sat down beside her grimacing.

She tilts her head at him, ears perked to him. "You ok?" she asked.

"Fine," he said, leaning over and resting his head on her shoulder, feeling the fur of the coat she wore tickling his forehead. "Just... tired."

"You want to call off patrol tonight?"

"Yeah."

"...You want to sit here a while?"

"...Yeah..."

* * *

When Adrien returned he set the present on his desk and dropped the transformation. Not looking to Tikki, he said, "She made you something."

The kwami flinched slightly, and Adrien stalked off, heading to his bathroom for nice, long shower. Sparing a glance at the bright pink box below, Tikki sharply turned away and avoided it. Trying hard to ignore it was there.

It wasn't till later in the evening, with her chosen asleep in bed did Tikki dare creep closer to it. Opening the lid, she peeked down to see a black coat neatly packed inside, with silver fur framing the hood. Pulling it out, she saw a blue paw pad on the back.

With a sad frown, she pulled it over her head, moving her antennas out from under the hood so they stuck out past the fur.

Instead of going to the bed and joining Adrien, she went to the only plant he had in his room, a plant he had gotten at her request. Wrapped up in the black coat, she snuggled up and pressed against the stem, body and mind heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw Plagg wearing a coat on tumblr and had to write that in.


	29. Piling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are starting to pile.

This was not fair, Adrien decided.

Not fair for Tikki to pressure this secret.

Not fair that he knew and couldn't share, or tell her that he knew.

He couldn't even approach Marinette any differently, at Tikki's insistence.

It sucked.

It was awful.

And this, this had to be the icing on the cake.

Adrien watched Chat pace back and forth, agitation rolling off of her, her tail slashing about. Every few minutes she brought out her baton, calling Ladybug, who has yet to show up, who has yet to answer.

To them all, this was the worst time for Ladybug to be out of reach.

They were all trapped in his house with an akuma coming after his father. A father who wouldn't let Adrien leave his sight, who wanted him close while he managed the security system. He was unnerving Adrien with how often he looked back to his mother's portrait, looking like he was debating something as the akuma pounded on their doors.

Adrien felt Tikki shift in his pocket, anxious to have him transform. If he did, he could've already maybe taken care of this akuma.

But his father and Chat were watching him like hawks, stressing the importance of staying together.

So no Ladybug.

But he was starting to reach that snapping point.

Sparing a glance at his father, Adrien drew near the annoyed cat, catching onto her stressed, quiet growls. He winced, and greeted, "Hey."

Chat jumped, turning to him with her wide eyes. She shuffled nervously, fiddling with her baton and snapping the call close. "Hi," she returned quietly.

The two stood there quietly, faint _booms_ echoing throughout the building as the possessed tried to get in. Licking his lips, Adrien asked, "You doing ok?"

She offered him a small smile.

He peered at her, not buying it.

She slumped, sighing. "I'm stressed," she admitted. "Ladybug's not picking up, we're trapped, I'm trying to come up with a plan…" She narrowed her eyes, turning her blue eyes to the ring on her finger. "Maybe I can tempt the akuma away…"

But Jackady was pretty set on getting back at his father.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

This was like Pixelator all over again.

Only this time, she couldn't just let the akuma catch her and destroy what he had trapped. She'd just fall under his control then that'd be no help.

"I'm sure Ladybug will come soon," Adrien reassured, feeling Tikki shift in his pocket.

Chat spared him a glance, then offered him a slight smile. "I'm sure he will," she agreed. "Till then don't, don't worry. I, I got this."

But she was so unsure, and looked so small, and it hurt and Adrien wanted to do nothing more than reach of her, wrap her up in his arms and hold her close. _"I'm here,"_ he wanted to say. _"I'm right here."_

But Tikki tapped his chest.

And Chat turned to pace once more, trying to call Ladybug. With her occupied, Adrien turned away, opening his jacket and shooting Tikki a slight glare. He mouthed, _"How's this working out for us."_

The kwami grimaced.

He was reaching a point where he wanted to ask Plagg, see what that kwami had to say about identities. He didn't seem too bothered about Adrien discovering him. He seemed rather fine with it. Adrien wondered if Plagg possibly didn't care if they knew or not.

Turning Adrien headed out of the room, declaring, "I need to use the bathroom."

He left before either Chat or Gabriel could call for him.

Alone, he allowed Tikki to drift out, a grimace on his face. "We got to tell her," he stressed.

Tikki frowned, considering the wall before her.

"The situation's critical enough-"

"There have been worse," Tikki cut in.

Growling, he grabbed his hair and tugged. "It's my decision, isn't it?!" he demanded.

Tikki flinches, then sighs. "Ultimately yes," she said. Adrien peeked to her. "I can't stop you if you want to reveal yourself, but I can advise you. I advise not revealing yourself."

"But this situation-"

"Ladybug could appear now," Tikki said, "A Lucky Charm was used to help you sneak in."

"The system would have sounded off if Ladybug did! This, I need to tell her."

"What about your father?" Tikki cuts in, "He's there too."

"Chat will be there to help fib."

Tikki sighed, running a paw over her face. "Adrien, I've lost Ladybugs through reveals. It's not-"

She was cut off when the system sounded off, making the two jump.

Not caring anymore, Adrien summoned the transformation and tore off, rushing back to the room just in time to see his father getting dragged off, Chat nowhere in sight.

He ran after them, not noticing the portrait of his mother open in the scuffle.

* * *

Ladybug left before Chat could ask where he was, why he came so late. He sped away as fast as he could, intent on getting home before his father, before Chat dropped him off or the Gorilla drove him up. Safely inside, he dropped the transformation and stomped off, letting the tired Tikki drift behind him.

He was intent on simply going to his room, let Tikki recharge on tic tacs, then he was transforming and calling Chat. It was his decision, he got that much from the kwami.

He wanted to reveal himself now that he knew.

He was going to, no matter what Tikki said or thought.

He wanted it.

She had a right to know.

Adrien stopped though when he came across the control room, eyes locked on his Maman's portrait.

He doesn't recall ever seeing it like this, slanted open.

Confused, he went to it, peeking inside. Tikki rushed after him, peeking in as well.

She gasped at what she saw.

Zipping in, she fluttered between a large brown book, and a peacock pin. She turned to Adrien with wide eyes, tense, awed, and scared. "He shouldn't have these," she whispered.

Adrien furrowed his brow at her. "What?"

Tikki shook her head, pushing the book out into Adrien's arms, then delicately, she picked up the pin, looking over it with great care. "We got to get these back to the Guardian," she said.

"Guardian?"

Tikki drew near, starting, "He's-"

Only to get cut off when a sound rang out through the mansion, coming steps drawing near behind him.

Tikki and Adrien panicked. Clutching the book close to his chest, Adrien closed the portrait and ran to his room, Tikki coming up behind him, clutching the peacock pin tightly. Those steps followed him. In a scramble, he rushed to his room and shoved the book beneath his bed. Tikki and the pin followed. Adrien stood up sharply just as Gabriel came into the room. "Père," Adrien tensely greeted. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Are you ok?" Gabriel pressed, coming near.

Adrien nodded.

Slumping with relief, Gabriel pulled him into a hug. Giving a start, Adrien slumped down a little, leaning into his hug and returning it.

Gabriel spared a glance down at his ears, where black jewels gleamed at him, then withdrew, straightening his clothes. "I rather you stay in for the rest of the night," Gabriel stated.

Adrien nodded, watching his father turn and leave.

"Adrien."

Adrien turned to his bed, meeting Tikki's wide gaze, her still clutching the pin to her small frame. "This, this is the peacock miraculous. This, this is Duusu."

Adrien tensed.

Why did his father have that?

* * *

Slipping into the control room to overlook the damage, Gabriel was relieved to see the portrait closed and unbothered.

Safe.

Everything was safe.

Hawk Moth didn't find the book or miraculous.


	30. Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets tricked.

How come inconveniences always pop up at the worst of times?

With the miraculous book and peacock miraculous secured in his bag, he hurried to school intent on showing this Marinette. Tikki wanted him to go to the Guardian first, he wanted to share this with his partner first.

Lessen the secrets and discoveries he's made on his own.

Only before he could find Marinette, a voice sounded out, "Are you Adrien Agreste?"

Adrien stopped, turning to see someone he didn't recognize smiling at him with slanted olive eyes. Offering her a polite smile as he spared a fast glance around, he said, "Yeah, I am." Where is Marinette? "Listen, I got to-"

"I hear you're really good in physics," she commented, stepping closer and cutting him off. "Maybe you tutor me?"

"Yes, I can but lat-" He was cut off again, the girl tugged him along, beaming a sweet, pleased smile. "I'm Lila Rossi, just moved here."

"Grear but-"

"Thank you so much for helping me," she said, dragging him into the library and pushed him to a chair while she went to grab physics books.

Grimacing, Adrien reluctantly brought out his books, though spared a wishful glance to the door, half hoping Marinette will appear.

She wasn't there.

And it was rude to leave...

He sighed, moving to close his bag. He could spare ten minutes, then he had to try and find Marinette and-

He stopped at Tikki's grimace.

Shooting one back to her, his gaze lingered to the book she hovered beside. Lila still gone, he grabbed the book and brought it out, ignoring Tikki's protesting squeak. Opening a random page, he blinked at the black cat hero he saw, poised and ready to strike. Chinese letters decorated the page around him, letters Adrien didn't quite recognize. There were a few, but…

Frowning, he flipped through the pages, spotting female Ladybug in a similar pose, another flip and Adrien froze.

There on the page had to be Hawk Moth.

Or at least, a butterfly hero.

Hawk Moth, he was listed here.

He had his own miraculous?

First his father, now the villain, and now some Guardian and…

How many miraculouses were out there?

"Oh what's this?"

Adrien jumped, the book snatched from his hands as Lila took it, looking it over and flipping through the pages. She stopped at a fox hero, eyes brightening at the familiarity. "Volpina," she whispered.

"Um, that's mine," he started to say, reaching for the book.

Lila slid it away, asking, "You like superheroes?"

"I'm Chat Noir's biggest fan," he said, his expression going dreamy, his smile fond and adoring. His missed the irked look on her face, seeing him already infatuated with someone else. Then clearing his throat, he shook his head and tried to get that book again.

She set the book in her lap, gaze lingering on the fox hero. "You know, I'm the descendant of Volpina."

Adrien paused. "What?"

She tapped on the fox hero. "I'm a hero too. I'm the new Volpina."

He blinked at her, surprised.

She was another hero?

She had her own miraculous?

Adrien was suddenly a bit baffled. Did she see his earrings? Did she know he was Ladybug? Was that why she was bringing this up?

She was trusting him with her hero identity.

Hero to hero.

He spared a glance around the library. "Can we meet up later?" he asked. They shouldn't talk about stuff like this here.

Her smile grew, olive eyes bright. "Absolutely."

Adrien successfully grabbed the book from her and put it in his bag, ignoring the look Tikki was giving him. As he got up, hoping he could find Marinette before class, he jumped when Lila was suddenly in front of him, dropping his bag in surprise. "Where shall we meet up?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyes as she drew near once more.

"Uh, I guess a park? One that's close to here," he suggested, bending down to grab his bag, quickly closing it before she could see Tikki who was trying to rush out. What was the kwami doing she could be seen!

"Till later," Lila purred out with a wink.

"Yeah," he agreed, rushing past her to hurry out, and find Marinette.

He just left when Tikki urgently voiced, "Adrien!"

"Tikki," he hissed back.

The kwami zipped out, eyes wide. He quickly shoved her into his jacket, hissing, _"Tikki!"_

Seriously what was up?!

"Go back!" she protested against him, trying to dart back out. "The book! She took the book!"

Adrien froze. The book. She took the book. Adrien flipped his bag open, body turning cold.

There was no book. He snapped his bag closed, hurrying back. When did she grab it? Why would she take it from him? Didn't she know who he was? That he could be trusted? Wasn't that why she told him she was Volpina?

Tikki zipped into his pocket and Adrien rushed back into the library. But the book and the girl were gone.

And if the two had looked carefully in his bag, they would've noticed something else gone as well.


	31. Bitter Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a petty bitter fox.

There was nothing greater than a free treat.

A treat she had discovered after Adrien left her alone that morning. A treat that came along with the book. 

For Lila, that treat came in a beautiful peacock pin. A pin that she had accidentally kicked out from under the table along with this book of heroes. It was a shame she couldn't wear this beautiful jewel, at least, not yet.

After she and Adrien have been dating for a while, then she'd start wearing it. If he asks, she can just say he gave it to her. A celebration gift to their relationship, to their popularity, how much people are awed and envied by the two of them. Lila preened at the thought. All the attention and admiration. And a wealthy naive boyfriend to spoil her too.

She smirked, slipping the pin into her pocket.

Soon.

Soon she'll wear it.

She'll convince him that he gave to her to keep.

Memory can be an easy thing to play and manipulate.

Though she does wonder why he had this jewel.

Was he planning on giving this to Chat Noir?

Well, it wasn't going to matter anymore.

It was going to be hers soon.

Now that just left the other item she took.

Her gaze slid over to the curious book, Gabriel's likely muse. An easy claim was that she accidentally left with it. Give it back, no harm done-

A shadow fell over behind her Lila and in a startled panic, she grabbed the book and threw it into a near trash, whipping up to see who was behind her. It couldn't be Adrien, she's been watching the school doors since she got here. He should have come from there like most students for lunch. 

She met bright blue eyes of Chat Noir looking down to her, drawn in from the clatter of the book hitting the bin's walls.

Heart pounding slightly, Lila stared at Paris' black cat, a little afraid that the hero knew. Knew what she did. Knew her intention. It was even a little more unnerving to see that this was Adrien's crush. The blue eyed Black Cat, slinking along the roofs like a predator. Lila whipped around, gaze turned to the school, ignoring the hero.

She did nothing.

Chat had no reason to be suspicious.

And like she predicted, the hero moved on, though Lila missed the hero's lingering gaze to that trash bin.

Looking to the school, Lila smiled when she saw Adrien prowling out. Well, at least she didn't have to worry about the book for now. She supposed she could return it sometime later. For now, a more important matter was at hand, their date.

Only for her smile to drop a little at the dark grimace on his face. One directed at her. Not quite derailed yet, she made sure the fox tail necklace was in view and the peacock pin was safely tucked away in her pocket, hidden from sight. She spared a fast glance to the trash, and the book was gone from view as well. It really would go poorly if he saw it in the trash.

As Adrien stopped in front of her and before she could pleasantly greet him and show off her necklace, Adrien sharply damanded, "Where's the book."

Lila blinked at him, an uncomfortable unease bubbling in her. She kept smile though, asking, "Book?"

"The book I had this morning, the book you took and said you were Volpina. Where is it?"

Lila's smile dropped, frowning at him and the edged snarl in his tone. Smoothly, she said, "I don't have it."

"You're the last person I saw it with," Adrien pressed, glaring down at her.

"Well you're the last person I saw it with, you had put it in your _bag_." He narrowed his eyes at her. She waved to the empty bench. " I don't have it," she repeated snidely.

He just gazed down at her, like he knew that wasn't true.

Lila hated that look.

"You must have left it in the library," she declared.

Adrien narrowed his eyes, looking like he knew she was lying.

It unnerved Lila.

She didn't like that look.

"It wasn't in the library," Adrien insisted, that damn knowing gaze locked on her.

"Well I don't know know where it is," Lila snapped.

"Did you see anyone with it then?" he continued to press.

With a vile quirk of her lips, she suggested with a pointless jab, "Maybe Chat Noir took it."

Adrien narrowed his eyes at the claim, a grimace quirkiness his lips. "I know Chat," he said. "She wouldn't have taken it. Unlike someone else, with a very, curious, claim."

Lila's shoulders hiked up, the fox tail necklace flashing in the light. "You don't know her that well," Lila snapped out, spiteful and annoyed.

No civilian truly knew a hero.

And yet he simply gazed at her like she was the fool. Like he did know Paris' heroic Black Cat.

Lila noticed students trailing out of the school, all turning their gaze curiously towards them, onto her and this scene. Lila tensed. If they caught wind that Adrien Agreste was accusing her of stealing…

She had to escape.

Scoffing at him, she got up and prowled off, intent on leaving it like this. She could make up another lie if Adrien blabbed anything. She could still turn the tides. Make do. Many were willing to believe the girl to be the victim instead of the boy. She could make use of that. Lila stopped when Adrien called after her, his voice tense with agitation.

"Are you even a hero?"

Lila didn't answer, she hurried along, irritating running through her from the mocking question.

How dare he.

She took some pleasure in knowing that he wouldn't find that book. Never find that book. Let it rot in that trash bin.

She moved her fingers to her pocket, coming across the smooth metal of the peacock pin.

Or this.

This was hers to keep. Lila was set on that.

Though she still wasn't satisfied with a simple brush off and such silly items being missing from him. He deserved something more. He-

_"Was quite unreasonable."_

Lila stopped.

_"How rude of him to accuse you of stealing, of ruining you in front of everyone."_

"How dare he," she repeated.

_"Perhaps you can ruin him, Volpina."_

Lila looked up, seeing an image of Adrien Agreste smiling down at her from a poster.

She smiled. "I would love too."

* * *

"We got to find that book!" Tikki insisted from his pocket.

"I know," Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair, frustrated. Tikki was set and sure that Lila took the book, and yet she doesn't have it on her. Maybe she has it stashed in her locker? Could he find it before she got back to it?

"We should go after her-"

"Maybe she has it in her locker," he shot out, not wishing to pursue her and press. How can he prove that he knows she took it without revealing Tikki? Tikki was the only one that saw her take the book.

But it's not with Lila.

Most likely it's in her locker.

"Let's just try that," he insisted.

Tikki considered him, then nodded. "Let's find her locker," the kwami bid.

* * *

Where was he?

Chat frowned at Paris' skyline, ear twitching in annoyance. She had gotten a hurried message from Ladybug last night demanding that they meet up today. She was here, but he was nowhere in sight.

She sighs, plucking her tail in mild annoyance.

What was freaking him out last night?

It wasn't insistent enough that she had to rush over to meet him.

But what could it be?

Chat gave a start. There were steps coming to her from behind, steps that didn't belong to Ladybug. Chat jumped up, whipping around to face who dared sneak up on her.

A girl dressed as a fox stopped, hands up peacefully as she gave the cat hero a charming smile, her long ears flopping over in a sheepish fashion. "Hi," the girl called, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle the famous Chat Noir."

Chat blinked at her, slowly coming out of her crouch. This wasn't normal akuma behavior. "Who are you?" she demanded, still guarded, still ready, just in case.

"The fox hero Volpina!" the fox greeted, setting a hand on the fox tail necklace and bowing to Chat. She tilts her head up, green eyes coy. "I'm been eager to meet you, Chat Noir. Ever since I got this power…"

Chat furrowed her brow, tilting her head at the fox. "What do you want, then?"

"I'm here to help you and Ladybug, here to help you catch Hawk Moth." Volpina drew near, reaching for her. Chat withdrew, her going flat on her head. That didn't deter the fox. Volpina boldly took her claws, pulling the cat closer. "I have a lead," Volpina told her.

"A lead," Chat repeated slowly.

"Hawk Moth's very own son. A son who knows where his father is."

Chat's eyes widened, then narrowed. "That's a big claim."

"I'm a clever and observant fox," Volpina said. "And I can prove it." Not waiting for Chat to question just who the supervillain's son could be, Volpina turned and raced away, a gleeful smile on her lips.

Unsure, Chat stared after her, debating if she _should_ follow.

No, she needs to contact La-

She jumped when a red blur darted past her. "Come on Chat!" Ladybug cried, racing after the fox.

Chat blinked wildly after him, gaping.

He knew this fox?

Since when?

How?

Why hadn't he mentioned her?

Unless, this was was what Ladybug wanted to talk about?

Personally, Chat thought that was important enough to meet up for. She rather learn about this Volpina last night than here, catching her by surprise!

Shaking her head with a scoff, she followed, eager to see who this son of Hawk Moth could be.

And hear where this fox came from, and _how_ she and Ladybug knew each other.

...She didn't like this.

Not one bit.


	32. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond of partnership is tested.

Tikki and Adrien have gone through ten lockers now, neither knew for sure which was Lila's and neither had found the book. Adrien spared a stress glance at the clock. Lunch was going to be ending soon, and if he's caught snooping around the locker room... He shook his head. "Where is it?" Adrien muttered, stressed beyond belief. Where was Lila's locker? It had to be around here somewhere... That book had to be here…

"Looking for something?"

Adrien tensed, sharply looking up to see a queen like akuma before him.

Lila.

That had to be Lila.

As Tikki darted up behind him, wiggling under his jacket, Adrien faced the akuma, ready to rush out and escape. Only the akuma made no move to attack, she just grinned at him evilly, then to his surprise, loudly pronounced, "I'm ready when you are, Master."

Master?

What?

"Like I suspected," another voice called out.

Adrien whipped around, eyes widening when he saw Lila again, dressed as a fox and glaring at him. At her side was a wide eyed Chat, and _Ladybug_. What, what was he doing there? How? What? Why was there another Ladybug?

"Adrien?" Chat whispered, blinking at him as she took a few steps back.

"Chat, I, what is-" Adrien was cut off.

"All this time," Ladybug snarled, whipping out his yo yo, green eyes locked on Adrien. "It was you helping him."

"Like I told you," the fox piped. "He's Hawk Moth's son."

"What?!" Adrien shouted.

Son?

His father was not Hawk Moth.

By what he found in the safe behind his mother's portrait, what superbeing his father was wasn't a butterfly.

"Don't worry," the akuma behind him said, coming forward, "I'll protect you."

Adrien shot the akuma a perplexed look.

With a cry, Ladybug charged at the akuma.

And the fox rushed towards Adrien, swinging a stick back, looking ready to slam in on him. Adrien jerked back, alarmed and ready to dodge that coming blow. But before the fox could even swing at him, a black blur darted between them and the fox was tripped.

Whipping around, Adrien caught sight of the thin slits of Chat's eyes before she rammed him, hauling him up on her shoulders and starting to race away with him.

"Chat!" Ladybug called after her, hurt and horrified.

Chat skidded to a stop, turning to him, her ears perked and body tense.

The fox rose up, glaring at her.

Ladybug frowned at his partner, eyes wide and surprised. "What are you doing?" he called to her.

And the akuma turned, starting to prowl towards the hero.

"Chat," Adrien pressed, gripping her arm.

She stood tense for a moment, eyes locked on Ladybug, torn on what to do. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Chat turned and tore off, leaving the three in the hall.

Behind her, Volpina grimaced, face twisting up in frustration. Frustration she took out on the fake akuma, dispersing it into orange smoke.

Chat didn't follow her "partner".

Evidently she didn't do enough.

But she knew how to add to this claim.

How to turn Chat against Adrien.

* * *

Adrien grunted as Chat all but dropped him on a bench, then started to pace back and forth, body tense and agitated. She was muttering to herself, trying to make sense of this.

Adrien watched her go, wide eyed.

It wasn't often that he saw Chat like this.

"Um," he started to say, only to go quiet when she rounded on him.

"What is going on?" she demanded, waving her claws wildly. "Why is Ladybug set on going after you? Why does he think your Hawk Moth's son? I, I just, I don't know what to think." She resumed her pacing, muttering herself, waving her claws about like that could help sort her thoughts.

"I'm not Hawk Moth's son," Adrien said.

Chat stopped, turning to him.

She peered at him, considering him. He peered back, pleading. Then she nodded. "Ok," she said, "ok, we'll, we'll talk this out, figure this out, find where this crazy idea came from..." She swept her claws through her hair, mind still flying about.

What was going on?

Why was that fox, Volpina, so set on this idea? Probably her that convinced Ladybug.

But what made Ladybug so sure?

Her bug wouldn't go after anyone if he wasn't sure.

"Chat," Adrien pleaded, getting up and coming near.

She murmured, "I'm sorry, Volpina, Ladybug, I... I don't..."

Know what's going on.

A hand lightly touched her shoulder.

She looked to him, her pupils still thin. He stood, reaching for her, his other hand hovering over her cheek. Just as Adrien was about to breath her name, her true name, explain what he could, a hurt voice sounded out, "Chat."

She tensed and jerked away from Adrien, whipping around to see Ladybug above them, looking so betrayed and hurt she wanted to shrink down and hide. _Don't look at me like that._ Like she had just torn his world apart with her very own claws.

"You," Ladybug started, taking a shaky breath. "You're choosing him over me? Hawk Moth's son… over, over your own partner? Over me?"

"Ladybug," she started. "No!"

"I'm not Hawk Moth's son," Adrien insisted, setting his hand on Chat's shoulder once more, turning her blue eyes to him. "Chat, listen, I'm-"

"He's lying," Volpina called out, coming up behind Ladybug, _Adrien's bag_ slung over her shoulder. Adrien tensed. He had left it in the locker room. But why did she have it? Volpina handed it over to Ladybug, who dropped down to the ground. Opening the bag, he didn't look surprised at what he saw.

"Look what he has," Ladybug announced, bringing out a worn brown book Adrien _knew_ wasn't in his bag before. The miraculous book.

And Chat could only watch as Ladybug drew near, opening to book for her to see, opening the page to a black cat hero, then a ladybug, and flipping through a few pages, Ladybug showed her a picture of a fox hero. Of Volpina. "He had this," Ladybug told her. "He was going to bring this to Hawk Moth, this book, full of our secrets. Secrets _we_ don't even know yet."

Adrien tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Chat tensed underneath him, her mind flying as she looked over this book. Her gaze flickered to Ladybug, the hurt on his face, then to Adrien, seeing him desperate and pleading. Chat drew away from both blonds, her steps unsteady. "No," she babbled, "this, this can't-"

"You don't believe me?" Ladybug whispered, green eyes locked onto her.

"Chat," Adrien pressed.

"Shut up," she hissed, weaving her claws into her hair. "Both of you shut up."

Ladybug frowned.

Adrien winced.

Volpina wouldn't be silenced. "Aren't you his partner?" she called, dropping down to join them, green eyes digging into Chat. "Aren't you supposed to help him? Trust him?"

"I do!" Chat snapped, rounding on the fox. "I do. But, but this… Bug," Chat turned to Ladybug, ears flat on her head, "isn't this, isn't this a bit ridiculous?! He's, he's a civilian! He doesn't have any powers! He's-"

"He's Hawk Moth's son," Ladybug put in, waving the book at her, then waving to Adrien, "he's helping his father, he was going to deliver this to the butterfly, Chat. He knows where Hawk Moth is."

"I was bringing that book to you," Adrien insisted.

"Very likely," Volpina shot out.

"Chat please," Adrien pressed, "I-"

"Stop talking to her," Ladybug snapped, "you have no right too. You're just going to fill her head with lies!"

"I'm the one lying to her?!" Adrien snapped back.

"Both of you shut up please," Chat demanded, turning away, her breathing quickening.

"Some partner you are," Volpina murmured. "I've done more for Ladybug than you have."

Chat turned to her, gaping at the claim. She turned to Ladybug, brow raised.

Ladybug looked away, a hurt, angry expression on his face that almost made her shrink down. He did think that. That _Volpina_ , who as far as Chat could guess, only just appeared last night before him.

He trusts _her_ more?

More than Chat?

She couldn't quite wrap her head around this.

And yet there was that hurt and frustration.

Chat didn't know what to do.

Adrien gritted his teeth, hands closing into fists.

"You're Ladybug's partner," Volpina voiced, drawing the conflicted cat's gaze to her. Volpina nodded her head to Adrien. "Then prove it. Get the information out of him. Make use of those claws."

Adrien tensed.

Chat looked at her sharply. "You can't be serious," she demanded.

"Don't you realize how close we are Chat?" Ladybug said. "We can end this, end Hawk Moth's tyranny." Ladybug settled his gaze on Adrien.

Chat felt cold.

Adrien was furious.

Ladybug turned to her, looking into her wide gaze, looking unsure. "You are my partner, right?"

Chat's mouth opened, only to close it, unsure of just what to say, shocked numb at what these two were proposing. She shook her head, backing away. "You're not yourself," she tried to reason, gaze settling on Volpina. She, she had to have something to do with Ladybug. This, this wasn't her Ladybug, this, something was up and-

Ladybug peered at her with disappointment, and it felt like a spear was thrown at her, she didn't even hear Adrien's soft murmur, trying to reach her.

Stop looking at her like that.

Stop it.

_Stop it._

"I'll do it then," Volpina declared, moving past Ladybug, heading for Adrien.

He tensed as she brought up her weapon once more. And like before, Chat reacted. She slashed at Volpina, jerking the fox back. Chat flinched at Ladybug's alarmed, betrayed cry.

Chat grimaced when Volpina hissed, "Traitor."

"So be it," she murmured back to them. Whipping around, Chat grabbed Adrien and fled away once more.


	33. Lies Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed.

"Chat," Adrien voiced, watching the cat hunched up at the entrance of an alley she rushed them into, looking out for Ladybug and Volpina.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she told him tensely. "You don't have to worry about that."

"I know you won't," he said, coming closer, only to stop when she jerked away, ears still flat on her head. Looking away, he said, "I was going to bring that book to you."

"Why do you have that?" she demanded, not looking at him.

"I… I did find that in my father's safe."

Chat whipped towards him, teeth bared. "So you're-"

"I'm not Hawk Moth's son," Adrien quickly said, "I, I did find a miraculous there too, but, it's not the butterfly. It was a peacock. My father's not Hawk Moth, I'm sure of that."

She stared at him, looking very unsure and unsteady and Adrien was hating every second of this. "I called you last night," he told her, "so we could meet up today and talk about that book. And that miraculous. And other stuff and-"

She blinked at him. She cut in, " _You_ called me last night?"

"I did Marientte," he missed her sharp intake of breath, he simply swept his hand through his hair, sighing and rambling on, "I did, and I've been meaning to talk to you for a while and then I made those discoveries and it, I just had to-"

He gave a start when she ripped away from him, eyeing him. "How did you find out?!" she demanded.

Adrien winced. Oops. Her name had just slipped out. And that wasn't going to help him much. "Um, I, I found out," he confirmed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I found out the day of Rogorcop. I, Plagg, he had rolled right into my feet. And, well, I saw, him, rushing to you…"

She stared at him, grimacing.

He reassured, "I won't tell anyone Marinette, you're secret is safe with me. Just as I know mine is with you."

"Your secret," she repeated tensely.

Adrien took a deep breath. This was it.

He breathed out, "I'm Ladybug."

She stared at him, long and hard. "Your Ladybug. _You're_ Ladybug." She turned away, running claws through her bangs, looking very tired. "I don't know what to think right now," she muttered to herself.

"Marinette," he pleaded. "I really-"

"I don't want to hear it Adrien."

"He is. He really is."

Both humans gave a start, looking up to see a ladybug kwami float out from Adrien jacket, looking sheepish and wary. Meeting Chat's wide eyed stare, Tikki echoed, "He is Ladybug. Adrien is my holder. My chosen."

Turning to Adrien, Tikki admitted, "This wasn't worth the secret."

Adrien sighed in relief.

"You, you're, you're actually," Chat babbled, looking between the two, then laughed hysterically, going to lean on the wall and sinking down it.

"Marinette?!" Adrien pressed, rushing to her.

"I need a minute," she managed out, leaning on her knees, just focusing on her breathing, focusing on reworking this day. Adrien sat beside her, taking her claws into his hand, offering silent support. He ignored her twitch as he intertwined their fingers, unafraid of the claws against his bare skin.

"Whenever you're ready," he reassured.

She gave a small nod, and tightened her slack grip against his fingers, mindful of her claws. Chat peeked over at Adrien, taking him in, taking in the sight of the kwami seated on his shoulder, waiting patiently for her.

Tikki offered her an encouraging smile.

Chat breathed in.

Quietly, Chat murmured as she breathed out, "Hi Ladybug."

He smiled, a small, breathy laugh coming out him. "Hi Marinette," Adrien returned, giving her hand a squeeze.

It was done.

The reveal was finally done.

Now they just had a fox to take care of.

And a book to get back.

* * *

Volpina raced about, muttering curses as she hunted for her prey.

That Black Cat ruined everything. She was supposed to side with her partner, she was supposed to ruin Adrien's faith in her and in heroes. It was supposed to be the greatest revenge. The greatest hurt.

And yet the cat didn't.

She chose the accused over her partner.

And now just made everything harder for Volpina.

_"You should've grasped the chance to take Chat Noir's miraculous,"_ Hawk Moth growled in her ear.

But then she wouldn't have gotten the satisfaction of Chat Noir hurting Adrien.

Which she didn't even get.

Volpina's tail gave an angry swish as she glared out at the city. Where were they? She won't even bother trying to trick Chat, she'll just go at Adrien. She'll distract Chat with another "akuma".

She already had an illusion to mold.

She turned to Ladybug, the illusion keeping up with the guise of hurt, staring out at the city with a heavy expression.

Volpina considered him. Maybe if she can find Adrien alone, get Chat distracted, she can disguise herself as Chat and go at him then. Then she can enjoy his hurt right then and there, and by her own hands.

But first, she'd need an akuma to distract Chat.

With a wave of her hand, the illusion turned to her, ready to be molded.

Before she could change him, a yo yo shot out slammed into the illusion, breaking him apart.

She turned in surprise, meeting narrowed green eyes of the _real_ Ladybug. "Thanks," Ladybug called out, "I'm really flattered, but there can only be one Ladybug in Paris."

"Ladybug," Volpina repeated, then took on a sheepish stance. "Sorry, I, I'm a bit scrambled, there's an akuma running around and Chat mistook me for one and attacked me, I was hoping having a Ladybug with me would-"

"You're cute," Chat called out mockingly, startling the fox as she jumped into view beside her, blue eyes locked on Volpina with a furious glare. "But sorry to say, I got to him first. He knows, little liar."

Volpina tensed.

"So," Ladybug declared, prowling closer, swinging his yo yo about in an angry whir. "You're making _me_ go after civilians with wild claims? And you tormented _my_ partner?" His smile was icy. "I don't appreciate that, _Volpina_."

"You really pissed off the wrong team," Chat added, taking a menacing step closer, pupils thin.

Flustered, Volpina looked between the two, green eyes wide.

This was not how things were supposed to go.

They both weren't supposed to come at her!

_"Act,"_ Hawk Moth urged.

Volpina did so.

Slamming her flute to the ground and making a huge smokescreen, she fled the scene, intent on escaping the two heroes. With a snarl behind her, Volpina looked back to see Chat on her tail, blue eyes locked on her orange form.

The fox wasn't going to escape this hunter.

* * *

"So Lila took the book from you," Marinette mused as she walked down the street beside Adrien, worn out from Volpina. Who still didn't have the book. That they found out had been an illusion, along with the Ladybug that fought beside her.

Such a bothersome mind game that was.

"We don't know where it is," Tikki voiced, stressful and buzzing from Adrien's jacket.

"I'm sure we'll see it again," Plagg declared from Marinette's blazer. He peeked out, glancing at Adrien. "Everything miraculous has a tendency to pop up again sometime." Like the peacock miraculous. How wild to hear that Duusu has been obtained, and would soon be reunited with the remaining miraculouses.

"I think you might see it sooner," Marinette bid, taking a sharp left and heading to the park Adrien and Lila were originally going to meet at. Blinking, Adrien followed her, curious about what she could mean.

"Marinette!" he cried as she started to nose around a random trash bin. "Don't dig in the trash!"

Plagg ignored him, zipping up to her head and asking, "Any goodies?"

"This one," Marinette answered, bringing out a very familiar book.

Adrien and Tikki gasped.

"I saw Lila earlier, she tossed something away in a panic when I was passing by. Evidently this." She handed the book to Adrien.

"She threw it into the trash?!" Adrien proclaimed angrily.

"Is it damaged?" Tikki demanded.

"With how old that is, probably," Plagg said. He shrugged at the furious look Tikki shot him. Turning to Adrien, she insisted, "Marinette's aware now, let's get this and the peacock miraculous back to the Guardian."

"Guardian?" Marinette repeated.

"He's some tea drinking old man," Plagg explained.

"Oh I like tea."

"He's more than just that," Tikki huffed, shooting the cat kwami a look.

"Let's grab my bag then," Adrien said, "and we'll all head to the Guardian, return this book and miraculous!"

Without waiting for a reply, Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and hurried to the locker room where he left his bag.

Marinette squeaked behind her, cheeks flushing at the touch, but let herself get dragged along.

They were off to see the Guardian.


	34. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes a discovery.

Lila couldn't quite remember what happened that afternoon, or why she woke to a frowning Chat Noir and Ladybug over her. They told her she had been akumatized.

Her being upset had made her a villain.

As the peeved heroes left her confused and alone, there was only one thing Lila knew for sure.

She was still angry at Adrien.

And by the sounds of it, didn't get her desired revenge as a villain. Ladybug and Chat Noir had stopped her.

No surprise since they stopped each and every akuma that has appeared.

She wondered what if they faced a different foe.

Someone that wasn't an akuma.

What would they do then?

Could they even counter a different foe?

Lila pushed those thoughts back.

Whether Ladybug and Chat Noir could stop something else besides akumas didn't matter, what mattered was what Adrien did to her.

Thanks to that little show in the park, she knows it's going to be harder getting to the top now. If he liked her, it would've been a smooth ride, even smoother if she won Chloe Bourgeois over as well.

That was but a dream now.

Adrien wouldn't trust her.

Chloe wouldn't either.

She was going to have to scramble to keep up with the fronts, to appeal to everyone, to be as admired and envied as she deserved to be.

But what to do now?

In her room, she brought out the peacock pin, looking over the gleaming jewel.

At least she did still have this.

Adrien will never get this back from her.

This was his gift to her.

His payment for how he wronged her.

Going over to her mirror, she clipped on the pin. She had only a second to admire the blue jewel on her before a light shot out of it.

Lila scrambled back with a shriek, falling back as a blue orb shaped into some blue being, with a peacock tail. Pale amber pink eyes, bright against a dark sclera, blinked rapidly at the room, then the girl below, eyes locking onto the pin. "You're not…" the little being uttered, looking around, surprised. "Where am I?" the creature wondered.

"What are you?!" Lila demanded, scrambling back from the creature.

The little being looked to her, surprised. With a wave of its arms, the little being said, "It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"What are you?" Lila repeated with a snarl, grabbing a random item, ready to throw it. She was starting to think that they shouldn't have come to Paris. There were too many weird things here. And Paris was doing nothing but ruining her.

The being's eyes settled on the item Lila was ready to throw, a frown on it's face. "I'm Duusu," the being answered, "kwami of the peacock miraculous."

Lila gave a start.

"Miraculous?" Lila repeated, lowering the item, staring at the being with a new light.

Miraculous was a word she did know.

She was not lying to Adrien when she told him she was a descendant of Volpina. Her great grandmother was the fox hero Volpina, Lila knew this from the old woman's senile mutters on her deathbed, the word miraculous and the name Trixx repeated over and over again, like the old woman was wishing to summon something. Or someone.

From that book she knows Volpina was a similar hero to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

A miraculous hero.

And now she had a being that was apart of this miraculous thing right before her.

Her eyes turned to the jewel she pinned to herself.

She had a miraculous jewel.

All to herself.

She smiled, turning her gaze to the being, ignoring how it stared at her warily.

Lila asked, "So you can make me a hero?"

The being narrowed it's unnerving eyes at Lila. "How did you get me?" the being asked instead.

"You were a gift to me," Lila easily answered, coming up and drawing near the being, "now, you can make me a hero?"

The being tilted its head at her, considering this girl. "Technically yes," Duusu confirmed, "but I don't think that's best-"

"Then make me a hero," Lila demanded. "Make me a hero like Ladybug and Chat Noir!" It'd be preferred to have Chat Noir break Adrien's faith in heroes, but another great hero of Paris can easily do that.

And she'd be so loved by Paris, no one would believe Adrien if he said she attacked him. She'd win over Ladybug and Chat Noir, they'll have her back.

Duusu withdrew from Lila, frowning. "I would like to help Nooroo," Duusu admitted, "but we shouldn't involve ourselves unless they need help-"

"Isn't all the help they can get better?" Lila pressed.

"Sometimes intended help can become more of a problem," the being lectured. "Many things can go wrong from the want to help."

"But we don't know that till we try," Lila pointed out.

Duusu opened it's mouth, only to close it, frowning.

"I want to be a hero," Lila continued, pleading to the being. "Make me a hero, Duusu."

Duusu looked her over, considering the girl. This was a strange situation. Many variables come with strange situations. It's hard to say what could happen, what's for the best. But this girl Duusu didn't see fit to be a hero. She was too petty, she clung to her grudges, her desires and interests outweighed her being a good hero. Duusu could see it all in her eyes, the dark sheen gleaming in them.

This was not a good idea.

But what could Duusu do?

She can't remove the miraculous from this girl.

She can't leave.

She didn't know where she was, where the Agreste manor was, or where the Guardian was.

And there was only one way to alert any kwami in the area of where she was, that she was awake. But Duusu really rather not… she was really unsure about this girl.

Frowning, Duusu tried to reason, "Maybe instead we can-"

"Make me a hero," the girl ordered sharply, frowning at the kwami.

Duusu flinched at the order, the bind of the miraculous chiming out, compelling her to obey. With great reluctance, Duusu told her, "The peacock miraculous is the tactician. You can do a variety of tasks on the battlefield. To activate the miraculous and transform, the phrase is fan spread. Fan closed deactivates it."

"Powers?" the girl pressed, her smile making Duusu uncomfortable.

Considering the girl, Duusu selectively answered, "You can heal, and protect, and predi-"

"Fighting," Lila cut in, "I'm going to be on the battlefield, Duusu. What's my special move? Ladybug has two, what are mine?"

"The peacock miraculous only has one. That's, that's Peacock Sight. For seven minutes, you can foresee everything that's about to happen in the future. It'll be up to you to work around it."

Satisfied, Lila called, "Duusu, fan spread."

She gave a start when Duusu was tugged forward, becoming a blur that dashed into the miraculous. In a rush of blue, Lila was replaced with a peacock themed hero, with the colors of blue, black, and red. And clipped to her side was a fan, a fan she found was very light, and she could separate into individual throwing knives.

She smiled, pleased with this.

Let's see how much Adrien likes heroes now.

She turned to mirror, taking herself in. "Fenice," she breathed. That's who she'll be. Phoenix. That was far more impressive than peacock.

Far more suitable for her.

* * *

The Guardian was a small old man that the two remember faintly. Meeting their wide, curious stares, the old man greeted with a fond smile, "Hello Chat Noir, Ladybug. Welcome to my home." A little turtle like kwami peeked out, peering at the two curiously.

Tikki darted forward, stopping to bow the old man.

Plagg yawned from Marinette shoulder, ignoring the look Tikki shot him.

"So you're the Guardian," Marinette murmured, coming near as she eyed. A realization hit her, and she said in horror, "You almost got hit by a car!"

"Almost," he confirmed with a chuckle, "fortunately for me, you were there to act. A fitting trait for Black Cat."

"Dangerous way of choosing," Tikki huffed, coming to sit on Marinette's shoulder.

"It's a dangerous job," Plagg declared from the other side.

"Um," Adrien voiced, turning the old man's gaze to him. "We came here today to return some things to you."

"Oh?"

"In my father's safe, I found these two items, a book and a miraculous. Tikki said I was to bring them back to you." Opening his bag, he brought out the miraculous book, handing it over to the old man.

He took it with a hum, not looking too surprised to see it.

Sharing a look with Marinette, Adrien moved to grab the peacock miraculous as well, only to stop, frowning.

Where was it?

He rifled through his things, trying to feel around for the jewel, but his hand just bumped against the bottoms of books. Alarmed, Adrien flung the contents of his bag to the floor, startling Marinette.

"Adrien?" she asked.

Adrien stared at the books scattered over the floor, ignoring Tikki as she fluttered over, sharing his alarm. He looked into his now empty bag just to be sure, then he turned to Marinette, pale and alarmed.

"It's gone," he uttered. "The, the peacock miraculous, it's gone."

* * *

Adrien hung his head, his hands buried in his hair, frustration and unease rolling through him at this realization. Tikki sat on his knee, grimacing as she tried to think of where the miraculous could be.

"I think Lila may have it," the kwami declared. "It must've slid out with the book when she stole it from you. Probably under it."

And they just didn't notice in their rush to get the book back.

She should've paid more attention.

He sighed, peeking at the kwami. "We don't know where she is."

"Well, we can get it from her tomorrow," Marinette voiced as she came up and joined them, taking a seat beside them. Leaning over, she nuzzled Adrien's shoulder, pushing against his hunched form.

Adrien turned, pulling her into a hug to hold.

Marinette continued, "She'll be at school tomorrow, or we can get information from the teachers about where she lives, 'drop off' work she missed."

"Then just steal it from her blind!" Plagg said with an twisted smile, green eyes shining.

Adrien nodded, agreeing with that plan. "We'll get it back," he agreed. Eyeing Tikki for a moment, he reached out and ran his thumb over her head, massaging her head and trying to ease away the stress of the week. Tikki nuzzled him, pushing against his thumb. They'll get it back, he mentally repeated.

They had too.

Lila with a miraculous was the last thing they needed.

The couple gave a start though when the kwamis jerked up, eyes wide and alert.

"She activated Duusu," Tikki said.

Adrien and Marinette were up on their feet in an instant. "Time to go hunt a bird," Marinette declared.


	35. Surprising Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of birds are being surprised today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART  
> by flik98!  
> https://flik98.tumblr.com/post/154695475356/fanart-for-the-fanfiction-echoing-balance

"There's someone here to see you, sir," Nathalie's voice rang out through the door to his office.

"Who is it," Gabriel asked aloud, focused on the page below him.

"Ah… he says he's an old friend, sir."

An old friend? Gabriel frowned, then instructed, "Let him in."

The door opened in that instant and there he was, old Fu coming into his office, that ever present smile on his lips. Turning to Gabriel, the old turtle greeted, "L'ange."

Gabriel tensed for a moment, before relaxing. That's a name he hasn't heard in a long time. Not since...

Fu crept closer, continuing, "You've grown so tall and poised and collected, Duusu did well in guiding you." And she did. Last time Fu saw the peacock, he was a stumbling, awkward chick that struggled to string words together before his own partner. A chick that didn't have the elegance and grace peacocks are known for.

And now here he was, proper and stern and unafraid.

He's come far from what he used to be.

Sadly, there were some advice Duusu never had a chance to give the hero.

And same to Nooroo, lost before he could even be returned, and scaring the partners into hiding away from the world.

"And you haven't aged a day," Gabriel noted as he looked over the old man, drawing Fu back to attention.

Fu's smile grew. "Comes with being a turtle," Fu waved off, taking a near seat with a sigh. "Have you been enjoying your retirement, L'ange?"

Gabriel said, "It could be better."

Fu agreed.

Monarch should still be at his side, and yet she disappeared, much like the butterfly miraculous had been lost, all because of her jealous, petty Champion.

One who now had the butterfly.

Something L'ange was still so bitter about, and unnerved enough to cling to his miraculous despite his retirement.

It was one of the reasons why Fu went ahead and sought new heroes.

It was time for new heroes, untouched by a bitter past.

If L'ange found Hawk Moth…

"So, what brings the great Guardian Xuanwu to my doorstep?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm here to see you officially retired," Fu told him.

Gabriel paused. "You're here to take the miraculous?"

"More specifically, here to tell you that I shall have it soon, the book has been returned as well. Thank you for finding it."

Gabriel gave a start. "He took it then?" he asked.

"Tikki, the ladybug kwami, was very encouraging of this."

"...And Duusu is already gone, isn't she?" Gabriel turned to him, frowning. "What do you mean you'll get her soon?"

With an amused smile, Fu answered, "There was a mix up."

Gabriel ran a hand over his face. Then he spared a glance towards the portrait of his wife, grimacing. "Why did you choose him?"

"Great heroes usually make other great heroes," Fu said. He stood. "I'm here to make you aware L'ange. Don't be too hard on the boy when he returns. Enjoy your retirement. We may see each other again."

He left the retired peacock alone, returning home to await the return of the miraculous.

* * *

Maybe it was being an akuma before, but Fenice found that she was moving easily over the roofs, the suit feeling like a second skin, the trail she ran familiar. Like she raced this way before. Maybe she went this way as an akuma.

Probably.

She stopped, looking out, considering the city.

To get what she wanted, she had to appeal to this city, and to it's heroes.

She can come in, claim she came from Italy to help them fight against Hawk Moth. She'll wait till there's another akuma and-

A yo yo slammed at her feet, jerking Fenice to a stop.

She whipped around, seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir staring down at her, grimaces on their faces.

"I'm here to help!" Fenice cried, hands up, "I'm the peacock hero Fenice, from Italy, and-"

"That's enough Lila," Ladybug cuts in. "Give up the miraculous, nice and easy."

Fenice goes stiff.

How did Adrien get to them so quickly? He was only aware of the book, not her having the jewel, by the time he did, Chat Noir and Ladybug should be far out of his grasp.

And yet, evidently, he discovered it gone.

And knew what it was.

"Aren't you curious as to why Adrien had this miraculous?" Fenice called out.

Chat twitched, then declared, "I'm not sitting through this again." She jumped up, coming straight for Fenice. Giving a start, Fenice scrambled back, narrowly avoiding the baton Chat swung at her. Blue eyes locked on the peacock, Chat dove at her, swinging the baton at her. Fenice struggled to dance away, avoid those fast blows from the agitated cat. She caught sight of Ladybug coming up behind her, ready to join the fun.

Stressed at how easily overwhelmed she was, Fenice summoned, "Peacock Sight!" Her green eyes glowed a pale light, and before her, Fenice saw what the heroes were about to do.

She sidestepped away, just as Ladybug threw his yo yo out, accidentally snagging Chat's baton as she slashed at the air and unintentionally reeled it out of her claws and smacking it right against his head.

Caught off guard by her taken weapon, Fenice struck Chat, kicking her legs out from under her.

There was a beeping from her miraculous, but Fenice ignored it.

Duusu said she'd see for seven minutes.

The jewel just had to keep count for her.

Jumping up, she cackled as the yo yo slammed into Chat's forehead as the cat hurriedly got up. "Ow!" Chat snapped.

"Sorry!" Ladybug called.

Fenice cackled as she fell away from them, her eyes bright as she smirked. "That's the best you two got?" she mocked.

Another series of beeps sounded off.

With the expected growl, Chat dove at the peacock. Fenice moved, sliding her foot out and tripping Chat and nearly sending the cat over the roof.

When Ladybug threw his yo yo to catch the cat and reel her back, Fenice kicked the device off course. With a grin, she followed it and kicked it back at him.

Another sounded.

Ladybug caught it, grimacing.

"You can't do anything against me," Fenice mocked. "I can see everything you're about to do. Like Chat about to dive at my back while my focus is on you."

Ladybug grimaced.

Fenice grinned. "You can't stop me. Not when I can see what you're about to do! I know it before you even do!"

Fenice blinked at another sound off, but ignored it.

It wouldn't matter if she could see the future once she beat these two pests.

Then she'd just go after Adrien.

She won't need to know the future to go at him.

As she turned to slash her fan at Chat, with razor edged feathers ready, Fenice was surprised when she was awash in blue light, and there Lila on the roof, holding nothing while a little blue kwami tumbled down, right into Chat's waiting claws.

Duusu gave her a sharp look.

Chat turned to her as well, tail twitching.

Lila stiffened.

Ladybug grabbed her shoulder with a firm grip, leaning over with a tight smile, he asked, "Peacock miraculous?"

* * *

Adrien returned home with a heavy sigh, tired from facing Lila twice in one day. First as an akuma, then a peacock villain.

He's hoping that'll be it.

That this won't ever happen again.

"Adrien."

The blond stopped, turning to see his father peered down at him from the upper foyer.

The boy stiffened.

Did his father discover the miraculous and book gone?

Already?

Adrien scrambled, trying to come up with a plausible claim. His mind flew frantically as his father came down, coming near him. Adrien stiffened, meeting his father calculating stare. He was surprised when all he got was a, "Welcome home."

Ignoring Adrien's gape, he walked by, heading for the dining area. Adrien did tense when Gabriel stopped. Not turning to his son, Gabriel said, "And Adrien?"

"Ye-yes?"

"If there's a concern, next time, please come to me about it."

"O-ok," Adrien uttered.

Satisfied, Gabriel left his son alone, continuing on his way. Adrien peered after him, surprised. Tikki peeked out of his jacket, sharing her holder's surprise. "I thought he'd be more upset," Adrien whispered.

Tikki considered the way, head tilting about. Then she shook her head and settled back in his pocket. "Can I take a warm bath tonight?" the kwami asked aloud.

"That sounds like a great plan," Adrien agreed.

Yes, warm bath sounded amazing.

* * *

Sitting down on a beam on the Eiffel Tower, the transformation fell and Marinette leaned back, staring out at her city, petting Plagg as he settled on her lap. Beside her was a bag of cookies, ready for their snack night.

Not too long, Ladybug zipped up, settling down beside her. With a quirky grin, he teased, "A princess out of her tower?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "A cat will go as she pleases, My Lord."

He grins, leaning into her space. "I think I like being called My Lord. You should do it more often."

She snorts and pushes his nose. Rolling it, he eased, "You'll be My Lady."

"I'm always going to be your lady."

"Always," he confirmed, grinning at her. Then he held up a packet, "And I got some nice, expensive Camembert for the lad-"

"CHEESE!"

Plagg tackled the packet, stealing it away from Ladybug. "Hey!" Ladybug cried, going after the kwami. "Plagg no! That's not for only you! Give that back!"

Marinette leaned against the beam, nobbling on a cookie as she watched the show of the hero chasing the kwami.

It looks like Snack Night was going to be loads more fun and interesting hence forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xuanwu is the "Black Turtle" and one of the Four Symbols of Chinese Astrology. Xuanwu is also a god known as the "Dark Warrior" in Taoism, and has been represented as a turtle as well. Thus far, it's seemed like a fitting hero name for Fu.
> 
> And Echoing Balance is done! I finally got a chapter kwami swap AU done! I suppose more could be done with it, but I'm pretty done for now. Maybe more in the future. Maybe. Probably. Kwami swaps are fun.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and giving this a go! It was a lot of fun feeling out possible changes to ML if Marinette had Plagg and Adrien had Tikki. Something I'm hoping will happen in show, or at least see Mari-Plagg and Adrien-Tikki interactions.
> 
> JReB should be updated soon! And hopefully RoM, but it's coming slow... but it's coming! Gradually.  
> I'll see you in the next update or next story!


End file.
